Abecedario Smash
by Valerie Joan
Summary: De la A a la Z, esto es la nueva aventura que experimentaran varios de los personajes del SSB. Desde romance, comedia, acción, drama, amistad, UA o normal estos "héroes" tendrán que vivir su día a día con una palabra del abecedario. ¡Ni Master Hand se salvara de esta locura!
1. Almohada

¡Heme aquí quien me esperaba! *Suena un publico abucheando*

**_¡Hey, disculpen!_** Yo todavía no puedo controlar a Cronos ni a nada parecido con el tiempo. En fin, les doy mis disculpas pero he decidido iniciar con este proyecto que ya me tenia muy loca jejeje. Sé que debo el capitulo de _"El Músico Enamorado"_ pero esta serie de "Viñetas, Drabbles o One-shots" ya lo había iniciado sin darme cuenta...

Bien, diré en que consistes este proyecto: De la **A** hasta la** Z **es la trama de hoy, algunos personajes, parejas, grupos de amigos o enemigos serán los protagonistas de un "V, D o O" diferente. Un ejemplo es esta viñeta, LinkxZelda, Letra **A**-Almohada. Habrá de todo y para todos -menos incesto, yaoi o yuri, por lo demás si habrá- :).

**Letra**: A

**Genero**: Viñeta (Creo)

**Palabras**: 1,055(según Word)

**Personajes**: Zelda, Link y Samus

**Modo**: Normal

**Derechos:** Super Smash Brothers no me pertenece, sino a Nintendo y a esos millonarios que no me prestan ni un centavo (y eso que la economía esta "mala" XD).

* * *

><p><strong>Acto #1- <strong>Almohada (LinkxZelda)

¡Pero que rayos! Zelda no podía soportar más aquella barbaridad. Ella era muy paciente y todo, pero cada quien llega a sus limites y ella no seria la excepción. Hace más de 24 días la caza recompensas espacial se dedicaba a entrar con su traje todo enfangado en la habitación que las féminas del Smash compartían. El problema era que ensuciaba todo y jamás lo limpiaba ni hacia el menor esfuerzo de ayudar. Para Peach le era más traumante, pero mucho más tolerante. Pero el verdadero problema de esta trama es que Zelda no soportaba que aquella rubia de poca educación refinada se atrevía a coger su delicada, hermosa y suave almohada como si fuera suya sin su sagrado permiso de un tiempo para acá...

_¡Disque porque es más cómoda que la basura que le dieron! _Siempre argumentaba.

La princesa de Hyrule estaba muy fastidiada, irritada, molesta y no acabaría de mencionar todo lo que esta doncella sentía. No entendía la base científica, ni filosófica, ni egocéntrica de la razón que tanto le perturbaba. ¡Hasta le regalo otro modelo igual y la rubia seguía en lo mismo! Ya era algo personal, muy personal.

Suspirando, la castaña se levanto de su cama "sin adornos", otra mañana sin su querida almohada. Al estar en pie fijo su mirada en la cama de la caza recompensas, notando su bendecida y añorada almohada, claro esta, un poco descuidada y sucia. Se enojo mucho y tembló de ira, pero recordemos que es una soberana, la ira nunca es buena consejera.

Se preguntaran por qué tanto revuelo por un simple cojín de dormir rellenado de algodón por dentro y de un pálido tono azul en su exterior. La respuesta es muy sencilla, la historia de este "utensilio" de dormir se rememora en un tiempo muy antiguo, _2 años, _en donde un noble muchacho tuvo la valentía de encontrar tal tesoro en un lugar muy peligroso, _Link le compraba esa almohada en un centro comercial en la ciudad Smash donde un millón de fangirls le acosaban, _y ese mismo día el valeroso muchacho le entrego el obsequio a la poderosa princesa así ganando su admiración y devoción, convirtiendo el objeto en un recuerdo de unión, _en verdad Sonic le hizo la maldad a Link y le entrego el "regalo" a la princesa antes de tiempo, Link estaba súper apenado ya que en verdad quería donárselo para su cumpleaños que seria el mes próximo, pero aun así para Zelda fue un bonito detalle._

No se sabia la razón por la que Samus se empeñaba tanto en quitarle ese regalo que tanto apreciaba. Como princesa, siempre aprendió a compartirlo todo pero a la vez tenerlo todo. Eso era suyo, no había ninguna explicación lógica que señalara el por qué de este "robo a mano armada"

_- ¿Será que a Samus le gusta Link?_

Deshizo rápidamente la idea, ella era más que testigo que Samus moría por Snake (aunque no lo quisiera admitir). Pero la pregunta del millón, _¿Por qué rayos Samus le quitaba-roba-secuestra su almohada desde hace 3 semanas?_

Esto ya tenia que acabar y eso era hoy…

Camino por los pasillos del la gran mansión, llegando hasta la sala donde regularmente Samus entrenaba encontrándola, esta vez, vacía.

**- ¿Dónde se habrá metido? - **se dijo con la poca paciencia que le quedaba.

Volteando con rapidez, sin querer, Zelda choca con un compañero que iba muy silencioso detrás suyo, provocando que ambos cayeran _dolorosamente _al suelo.

- **¡Oh, perdona Link! - **se disculpaba avergonzada la chica. - **No miraba por donde caminaba… ¡Lo siento mucho!**

**- No te preocupes, princesa. -**se rascaba la nuca con vergüenza parándose en el acto. - **Fue mi culpa porque trataba de asustarla.**

**- ¿Asustarme? - **frenó de disculparse a la vez que su compañero le extendía su mano.

**- Jejeje.** - rió nervioso el de túnica verde. **- Bien, yo solo quería entregarte esto. No lo abras hasta llegar a tu habitación.**

Y el muchacho salio corriendo _sospechosamente _hasta uno de los pasillos que guiaban a las habitaciones de los varones. Zelda nuevamente suspiro, miro el objeto en sus mano, tenia una forma rectangular y estaba en vuelto en una especie de papel con dibujitos graciosos.

- _¿Qué será?_

Caminando hasta su habitación, porque la curiosidad le ganó, se encerró en él para poder quitarle aquella atrayente envoltura a su nuevo regalo. Una vez liberado el "objeto", Zelda no pudo más que reír y negar con la cabeza.

Era una almohada en color verde bordeado en cintas doradas con una fina y cursiva letra en el centro con su nombre brillantemente coloreado en oro.

¡Ahora estaba feliz! Tenía una nueva almohada al fin. Una más hermosa, más grande, más cómoda, más blanda, más apreciada y más deseada. ¡Solo esperaba que Samus no pensara igual que ella y de la nada le quitara-secuestrara-robara su nueva adquisición!

Estaba realmente feliz pero de la nada cayó en cuenta en algo muy importante. ¿Cómo Link sabia que ella "necesitaba" una nueva almohada si nunca se lo dijo? Se encogió de hombros, era mejor imaginar que Link la quería tanto como para suponer esa ofrenda. Sonrío tontamente, en verdad quería a ese "elfo". Solo esperaba que el próximo regalo fuera un beso suyo, o por lo menos una petición de noviazgo. Nuevamente sonrío, era muy feliz el solo pensar en una vida futura al lado de ese guerrero de valentía y nobleza.

En cambio, en otro lugar habían un par de rubios hablando sobre cierto plan del varón.

**- Así que al fin se lo distes. - **resopló cansada la chica.

**- Si… - **sonrió con alegría el chico. - **A Zelda le encantara, estoy seguro.**

**- Eso espero, porque ya me estaba dando miedo esas miradas de odio que me daba por tu "pequeño planecito". - **le informó incomoda la rubia.

**- Jejeje, perdóname Samus pero yo quería que esto saliera tal y como lo propuse. - **mencionó en una "nube" el chico de ojos azules. -**Era necesario que tú le quitaras su almohada para que cuando ella tuviera esta, pudiera ver que tan atento soy con ella.**

**- Naa, ya deja de hablar así. Pareces un niño enamorado. - **le regañó la mayor.

**- ¡Es que soy un niño enamorado! - **gritó el risueño muchacho. - **¡Otra vez rescate a mi Zelda-chan de las garra de la maldad!**

**- ¿En qué rayos me metí? - **susurró con un aura depresivo la "malvada" de esta historia.

Y luego de este evento pasaron otros más, algunos protagonizados por estos "héroes" y otros por sub-protagonistas que no tienen nada que ver con este suceso…

**Fin**

* * *

><p>De antemano... ¡Gracias por leer y ser muy paciente (si es que lees mi otras historias jejeje)!<p>

_En fin, si tienen sugerencias u opinión pueden dejarlas, que yo con gusto tratare de "solucionar" o cumplir su petición..._

**¡Hasta la próxima!  
><strong>


	2. Balón

parJum, es extraño. ¿Alguien me puede responder por qué actualicé esta historia en menos de dos semana y al "El músico" no que me lleva esperando como un mes? Misterios de la vida...

En fin,la verdad es aquí es más fácil ya que no tienes que concordar con nada. Puede ser todo según te lo imagines sin necesidad de tanto dialogo o personajes...Pero bueno,no prometo que esto sera tan seguido :D

**Letra:** B

**Genero:** Drabble (¡al fín!)

**Palabras:** 557 (según Word)

**Personajes:** Mario y Peach

**Modo:** Normal

**Derechos:** SSB no me pertenece sino a Nintendo... La razón, es que no tengo tiempo para pasarla con mis no-creaciones.

* * *

><p><strong>Acto # 2- <strong>Balón (MarioxPeach)_  
><em>

_Balón _Un balón era lo único que necesitaba para jugar al baloncesto. A Mario le gustaba jugar, era su deporte favorito luego de las carreras de carros, claro estaba. Pero el problema era que no había un balón para jugar, los chicos habían perdido todos los balones de Basket en los juegos anteriores y Master Hand no quería "gastar" más dinero en algo tan _elemental_.

Mario solo se quedó quieto en los asientos de la cancha. Los muchachos hace rato se habían ido mientras que él, con la esperanza de ver un balón, se quedo en aquel salón de deportes. Resopló, ya esta molestándose. Su hermano se lo había dicho, lastima que no lo había escuchado.

Cuando se dispuso a salir, oyó el característico sonido de un balón chocando contra el piso, haciendo eco por todo el lugar al ser un espacio cerrado.

Con los ojos hechos estrellas, Mario corrió hasta el lugar donde su oído le dictaba encontrándose con la dulce princesa del reino Champiñón driblando**(**1**)** una bola de baloncesto.

**- ¿Quieres jugar? - **le preguntó la princesa con una gran sonrisa.

**- Si… - **contestó afirmando con la cabeza repetidas veces.

**- Bien… ¡Dame** **check!(**2**) **- ordenó tirándole el balón.

Mario sonrío, una vez tenido entre sus manos el balón se dispuso a mirlo y luego devolverlo como era usual en el juego.

Peach y Mario jugaron varias horas, felices por la emoción del "enfrentamiento". Mario estuvo la mayoría del juego sonrojado, ya que varias veces la princesa tubo que tocarlo para quitarle el balón. No era un secreto para nadie el fuerte amor que Mario sentía por aquella rubia de ojos azules, bueno, a diferencia de ella misma.

**- Peach… - **Mario le llamó, esperanzado al decirle algo respecto a sus sentimientos. **- Yo… Quería preguntarte algo.**

**- Dime. - **se limitó a decir seguido de una cálida sonrisa que puso a temblar el corazón del fontanero rojo.

**- Yo… Yo quería saber… Si… - **tartamudeaba el pobre hombre. **- Yo solo quería saber como hacías para esconder o encontrar balones de baloncesto.**

**- ¡Oh…! - **exclamó con un tono desilusionada. **- Pues, yo tengo una especie de carterita mágica en donde suelo guardar mis cosas.**

**- Ya veo… - **bajó la mirada el bigotudo.

**- Mario… Ya me tengo que ir, corazón. - **le dio un besó en la mejilla mientras se disponía a partir. **- ¡Nos veremos en la cena!**

**- Si, nos veremos luego… - **Mario soltó al mismo tiempo que llevaba su mano derecha a su mejilla besada.

La razón por la que Mario no se confesó era porque no creía que era el momento. El fontanero soñaba con decírselo de la mejor forma posible, hermoso y dulce como solo era digno de ella. La otra razón que no quería admitir era que tenia miedo, miedo a ser rechazado y acusado por ese par de cielo azules, miedo a que Peach dejara de hablarle, miedo al dejar de ser su héroe. Porque Mario era consciente de que no era un príncipe azul sino que era un enano fontanero rojo con panza sin dinero ni riquezas.

Pero lo que Mario no sabia era que el color favorito de Peach es el rojo, que el trabajo que más admiraba era la de los fontaneros, que a ella le gustaba los hombres de estatura baja y de cuerpo ancho, que a ella no le importaba las riquezas ni el dinero porque tenia de más y que ella estaba locamente enamorada de un enano fontanero rojo con panza sin dinero ni riquezas.

**Fin**

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hasta aquí esta Drabble!<strong>

**(**1**)**-Es la acción de driblar(en mi país dribiar). Para los que no conocen,así se le llama a la acción de agitar el balón mientras se corre o camina en un juego de baloncesto.

**(**2**)**-Bien, no sé como se dirá en otros países o en la NBA pero así le decimos en mi escuela cuando queremos que una persona del otro equipo nos pase el balón antes de iniciar un juego... Un ejemplo es que yo le paso la bola a usted y le digo "¡Dame Check!", usted la driblea(dribea) un poco y me la pasa luego. Y ahí iniciamos el partido.

_Me fue muy corto pero divertido este capitulo y esta pareja me encanta, es sencillamente fascinante._

¡Gracias a todos los que han comentado o leyeron! 

Un saludo a NitenNessLucas, un abrazo Zeldi-chan, un comentario para molestar a mi peque onee-chan Zelink29 y un apretón de mano Phazonwarrior0.

Sin más me despido... ¡La sección de sugerencias esta abierta, aproveche que solo esta a 1.99 (jajaja siempre quise decir eso)!

**¡Hasta luego!**


	3. Cocina

**¡Tataraaaaaaa!**

Vale en verdad le tengo ganas a este proyecto jejeje. ¡He subido ya tres capítulos en menos de un mes! Pero bueno, en verdad este One-Shot (*n*) es el primero que hice. Antes de _Almohada_ y _Balón _este capitulo ya estaba y me ha causado mucha risa la ironía del asunto. Jum, de momento me di cuenta que Peach le encanta ser centro de atención, en lo que llevo de escribir sale casi en todo (y eso que Samus es mi favorita).

**Letra: **C

**Genero:** One-shot

**Palabras:** 1,642(según Word)

**Personajes:** Samus, Snake, Sheik (¡triple S!), Peach y Zelda.

**Modo:** Universo Alterno

**Derechos:** Super Smash Bros. no es de mi propiedad sino de Nintendo. Ya que de ser mi pertenencia ya habría sacado una nueva edición para el 3DS.

* * *

><p><strong>Acto #3-<strong>Cocina (SheikxSamusxSnake)

Eran un día tedioso, su trabajo la dejaba agotada todo los días. ¡Quién no lo estaría después de personificar todo un día a un personajes de video juegos durante la nueva edición que saldría en 3 meses! Para Samus, eso era mucho y agotador, dolorosamente agotador. Menos mal que su novio Snake ya la estaría esperando con la cena en casa, esa era su única recompensa al final del día.

Al llegar a su hogar, Samus lo encontró todo cerrado. Sin cena ni Snake en ninguna parte. Rendida, se dejo caer en su lujoso sofá de cuero negro, en donde a su costado se encontraba el teléfono y a su lado, una curiosa carta que Samus nunca se había percatado que reposada en aquella mesita.

"_Amor, lamento decirte que no estaré en casa un buen tiempo. Cosas del trabajo, espero y no te desesperes y consigas a otro chef por el momento jajá jajá. Te quiero mucho y espero y me desees éxito. _

_ATT: S.S_

_PD: Creo que me tardare un mes en regresar junto a ti."_

Samus no sabía que hacer, si enojarse porque le "quitaron" a su novio o hacerse furia porque el muy idiota no se le ocurrió hacerle por lo menos una emparedado antes de salir. Decidida, abrió su nevera, encontrándose nuevamente con nada.

El problema de Samus no era que no habían alimentos, era que esta "actriz" no sabía cocinar. Nunca le hizo falta aprender aquel elemental oficio, siempre había alguien para ello. Su madre, las empleadas de su padre, sus amigas, sus compañeras de cuarto, su novio, su vecina… Todos les hacían el delicado favor a cambio de una Samus feliz y nada apocalíptica, todos felices con sus papeles en la historia.

Por eso ella estaba peor que una mujer embarazada con antojos a mitad de la noche y por eso se molesto aun más al escuchar el sonido desesperante del teléfono con tanta frecuencia. Indignada se apresuró a contestar aquella llamada que le estaba perforando sus oídos, nada personal solo efectos secundarios del hambre.

**- ¿Diga? - **cuestionó la rubia hambrienta.

**- ¡Samus! ¡Cariño! - **saludó una voz chillona en la otra línea, imposible no saber quien era.

**- Peach, ¿por qué llamas? - **resopló la molesta chica.

**- ¿Ya una no puede llamar a una vieja amiga con libertad? - **preguntó en broma la otra chica que respondía al nombre de Peach. - **Solo te llamaba para invitarte a comer.**

Samus escucho la gloria, a los ángeles alabar a Dios con tanta devoción y amor, a el presidente diciendo que ya no había TAX o contribuciones, a E.U. declarando que ya no habría más guerra en Asía, a un japones hablando español con naturalidad, a su cantante favorito dedicándole una hermosa y divertida canción…

**- ¡Claro! ¿Dónde y a qué hora? - **preguntó la alegre (por ahora) y hambrienta rubia.

**- Jajaja, en el restaurante _"Hyrule's Palace" _en estos instantes. - **le informó la divertida chica.

No hubo respuesta de parte de nuestra protagonista, ya que en cuanto fue informada, "voló" a la puerta de su casa. Con cartera en mano, Samus fue más rápida de lo que podría nadar Sonic en la serie _Sonic X. _Al llegar a su destino, en donde habían muchas mesas finas y en su totalidad elegante el local, Samus buscó con la mirada una abundante melena rubia medio ondulada, pero no encontró rastro alguno del asombroso cabello de su amiga que invitaba.

**- Buena broma, ilusionarme para nada. - **resopló la rubia apunto de una rabieta.

**- Hola, Samus. - **le saludó con una sonrisa sincera un joven rubio.

**- ¿Eh? Hola… - **la chica se le quedó mirando. Conocía al chico, había trabajado con él varias veces e incluso estudiaron juntos, pero nunca hubo "una amistad" o algo parecido.- **Sheik, ¿no?**

**- Así es. - **inclinó la cabeza con una sonrisa más grande que la anterior.- **Peach se tuvo que ir a hacer unas cosas… Me pidió que te lo dijera.**

**- Esa Peach! - **exclamó con enojo la de ojos azules. **- ¿Ahora que haré?**

**- Pues… - **el chico parecía nervioso, incluso se rascó su mentón.**- Peach me pidió que te acompañara, ella pagó por adelantado y no quería que se "desperdiciara". Espero que no te sea un problema.**

**- No tengo ningún problema. - **sonrió la rubia, más porque al fin iba a comer que por agradecimiento.

El joven sonrió tanto que era inevitable pensar que parecía un niño chiquito a quien se le entregaba un juguete. Con educación y caballerosidad, el joven rubio de ojos rojos llevó a Samus a una mesa un poco apartada, pero nada menos fina que las anteriores.

**- Este lugar es muy bonito. - **le comentó la esbelta chica.

**- Si, a mi madre le gusta así. - **informó el joven ya sentados en la mesa.

**- ¿Madre? - **le miró extrañada.

**- Este restaurante es de mis padres, mamá es quién se encarga de la decoración y de la comida junto a varios empleados y mi hermana, mi padre se encarga de la economía del local. - **contó el chico de ojos rojos. **- Es bueno saber que te guste.**

Samus admiró un poco más el lugar, era de gran espacio, de colores rojo y dorado en su totalidad. Tenían unas elegantes sillas en madera oscura a juego de las circulares mesas, y un ligero toque de realeza inundaba el local.

**- Buenas tardes. - **saludó una joven castaña.**- Aquí les traigo su orden.**

**- ¡Pero si no hemos ordenado! - **exclamó la rubia.

**- Muchas gracias, señorita Zelda. - **rió el rubio. **- ¿Cuánto quiere de propina?**

**- Pues… - **la chica hacía que lo pensaba con una sonrisa divertida. - **Que dejes de roncar tan fuertemente en las noches.**

**- Has pedido algo imposible. - **se volvió a reír el chico.**- ¿Qué has traído?**

**- Traje una orden de lasaña y otra de arroz con curry. - **decía la chica mientras entregaba las ordenes.

**- No me quejo, me encanta el curry. - **comentó Samus deleitada con el delicioso aroma de los platos.

El joven se le quedó mirando, sonreía cada vez más al observar a su compañera y a sus nuevas reacciones. En cambio la "mesera" rió por lo bajo, su hermano era muy obvio para su juicio.

**- Bien, si no me necesitan aquí me retiro. - **se despidió la castaña. - **Aquí tienen sus bebidas y les deseo buen provecho.**

**- Gracias. - **dijeron ambos al unión.

- **¿De quién es que? - **le preguntó la chica a su compañero.

**- Elije tú el que quieras, yo no tengo ningún problema**. - le sonrió con tanta ternura que Samus lo ignoro como si nada.

**- ¡Yo quiero el arroz con curry! - **y tan cual fue declarado fue devorado, Samus cogió para si el plato y deseándole buen provecho a Sheik, empezó a comer con elegancia pero con prisa su comida.

**- Calma, no se te irá a ninguna parte. - **bromeó el chico cortando su lasaña.

**- Lo sé… - **le miró la chica. - **Pero es que tengo mucha hambre.**

Nuevamente el chico se le quedó mirando, pero esta vez a sus ojos. Samus tenía unos hermosos ojos, azul marino, grandes, expresivos, serios, fríos… Secretamente para el joven eran más que un par de ojos azules, eran las joyas más preciosas que había visto con su par rubíes en toda su existencia. Rubíes vs Zafiro, así fue por un momento hasta que Samus rompió el silencio.

**- Así que tú también eres "actor". - **soltó de la nada la rubia, comiendo con más tranquilidad.

**- Si, pero últimamente no he tenido éxito en encontrar un papel. - **esquivó la mirada un poco sonrojado. - **¿Y tú?**

**- Pues ahora mismo estoy "gravando" una nueva edición. - **le dijo un poco desinteresada.

**- Lo compraré en cuanto salga. - **pensó en voz alta el chico.

**- Eh… Gracias, supongo. - **dijo la rubia enfocándose en su comida.

El resto de la cena fue en silencio, con varios sonrojos al cruzar miradas pero pasiva en su totalidad.

**- Muchas gracias por la comida, dile a tu madre que ha sido uno de los mejores platos que he saboreado.- **decía la chica limpiando sus manos con una servilleta.

**- ¿En serio lo crees? - **preguntó emocionado el rubio.

**- Sí, realmente fue muy delicioso. - **se sonrojó la chica recordando ese deleitoso plato, secretamente con ganas de más. **- Creo que me enamore de tan rico plato.**

Sheik se quedo callado, feliz pero a la vez intranquilo. Luego solo se limitó a pararse para escoltar a la chica hacia la salida del local.

**- Espero que se vuelva a repetir. **- comentó Samus ya de pie.

- **Que tal si… - **el chico la miró con seguridad. **- Si mañana comemos aquí otra vez, esta vez yo invito.**

Samus sonrió, barriguita llena corazón contento. Pero ese corazón contento no se debía a la comida que había disfrutado, ni los deliciosos aromas que llenaban el ambiente, pero eso Samus no lo sabía ni tenia idea del por qué sentía esas cosquillas en su vientre.

**- Pues… Hasta luego entonces. - **se despidió la rubia, dándole un beso en la mejilla al sonrojado chico. - **Mañana a esta hora.**

**- Mañana a esta hora. - **repitió el moreno con una sonrisa ultra grande.

Antes de irse, Samus reparó en algo. Observó detenidamente el perfil de su acompañante. Era alto, de poca musculatura, de espalda ancha, de brazos fuertes, de una piel morena, de hermosos rubíes por ojos, de cabello largo y rubio, de una sonrisa encantadora y de fracciones delicadas.

**- _Todo un playboy. - _**pensó la "actriz" ya caminando rumbo a su casa.

En cambio Sheik, se quedó mirando hacia la dirección de su recientemente compañera de mesa.

**- Eres un mal aprovechado. - **le golpeó el hombro una chica de melena rubia.

**- Jejeje lo siento. - **rió torpemente el moreno. - **¿No se suponía que estabas haciendo "cosas"?**

**- Sip, esas cosas eran observar como te ganabas el corazón de mi amiga. - **dijo Peach con diversión.

**- Perdón por no ser tan bueno, pero no importa ella nunca se fijara en mi. - **decía cabizbajo el chico.

**- No lo creo… ¿Has escuchado el dicho "El amor entra por la cocina"? - **le cuestionó con una risilla la chica.

**- Eh… Si. - **se rascó su nuca el muchacho.

- **Pues, recuerda que Samus disfruto de tu riquísimo arroz con curry a la Sheik. **- rió fuertemente la de rosa.

El chico sonrió, era cierto. El amor entra por la cocina y mañana iba a tener otra cita. Menos mal que el amargado de Snake se encontraba fuera del país por un mes, el mes en el que Sheik iba hacer el nuevo chef de la hermosa "caza-recompensas" Samus Aran. Todo era perfecto, deliciosamente perfecto.

**FIN**

* * *

><p>Bien, para los que se han quedado <strong><em><span>"¡Pero que rayos!"<span>_** tengo una explicación algo lógica respecto a esta pareja.

_Verán, yo soy fanática del mundo Metroid (demasiado para ser cierto) y mi pareja por sobre todo con Samus es con el irresistible de Snake. Pero, Sheik es mi super personaje favorito de todo el mundo Nintendo (otra rareza). Para mi Sheik es hombre (hasta que viniste, malvado 3DS ¡te medio odio!) y un día hace mucho tiempo cuando de impulso creé "El músico enamorado", se me "ocurrió" la idea de emparejar a mi personaja(personaje femenino, no hacer caso que hoy tengo pinta de creerme creadora de palabras XD) favorita y mi personaje favorito. Cosa que me gustó y decidí poner en practica. Como sé que esta pareja es "nueva" y no tiene muy buen futuro la dejé así por el momento. No niego que ha llegado al punto de encantarme, pero también me encanta el SamusxSnake por eso me encontrare en varios conflictos por estas parejas jejeje.._.

**¡Muchas gracias a los que han comentado! Me encanta que se acuerden de mi y me hagan reír con sus comentarios (¡esa va para ti, compadre Ninten!). También agradezco a todos los que han leído, me es un honor saber que gustan de mi obra o por lo menos la leen jejeje.**

En fin, nuevamente gracias por todo, los espero en la próxima, no duden en pedirme lo que sea y mande sus solicitudes si es que tienen alguna.

**¡Hasta pronto!**


	4. Dulce

Bien, les debo una disculpa en todo los aspectos. Jum, pero antes...

**_¡Feliz día de Noche Buena!_**

En fin, mi particular escusas es el tiempo. Malvado y necesario tiempo, la verdad este Drabble ya yo lo tenia hace mucho tiempo. Pero bueno, todavía no poseo a Cronos jejeje...

**Letra: **D

**Genero:** Drabble

**Palabras:** 473 (según Word)

**Personajes:** Kirby y Jiglypuff

**Modo:** Normal

**Derechos: **Super Smash Bros. no es de mi propiedad sino de Nintendo. Si lo fuera, yo no tuviera ni tiempo para respirar (vagar) y mucho menor para escribir.

* * *

><p><strong>Acto #4- <strong>Dulces (KirbyxJiglypuff)

La inocencia es una virtud del bien. Una persona con inocencia, es un ser puro, un ser pleno, un ser sin desconfianza. Era de esas personas que sin conocerte te hablaban animadamente, eran capaces de incluso tratarte como a un hermano, porque no dudaban de ti, no desconfiaban de la segura maldad que tu corazón guarda. Seres como esos, se extinguen, se apagan, se manchan, se matan… La matamos con palabras, con hechos, con ignorancias, con burlas… Su naturaleza, su segundo plato principal, era la dulzura… Estos seres eran caracterizados por la noble dulzura que una simple sonrisa irradiaba, por la terrible bondad que emanaban, por la mortal confianza que ofrecían y por el instinto de arrepentimiento a lagrimas cuando sentían que habían fallado que trasmitían.

Kirby era uno de estos seres y otra virtud era que Kirby amaba. Estaba enamorado de una completa desconocida y eso era un blanco fácil para quebrantar tanta dulzura e inocencia… Pero lo que nosotros no sabemos es que esta desconocido era de la misma naturaleza de Kirby, su nombre era Jiglypuff y su corazón era igual de puro.

El amor entre estos dos seres nació gracias a un dulce. Un dulce cuya dueña era la pequeña rosa de ojos azules y voz celestial. Un dulce que llamo la atención del pequeño de forma redonda rosada. Un dulce por el cual ambos se peleaban. Un dulce que provoco un pequeño beso inocente motivado por el enojo de ella al comérselo y él al ir por aquel dulce que ya se encontraba en la boca de la rosa. Una unión entre sus labios fue lo que inicio una historia de amor en donde ambos eran seres puros, tímidos e inocentes. Una historia de amor que fue tan dulce como aquel postre que provoco todo este revuelo.

Ambos eran desconocidos, de diferentes mundos. Ella era una Pokemon y él era el héroe de Dream Land, ella tenia amo y él era libre de todo. Pero eso no impidió que aquella vez él se antojara de aquel dulce que era propiedad de ella, que luego ella se lo comiera por enojo para que él no se lo robara y que en un intento de recuperar aquel dulce él se lanzara a sus labios para impedir que ella se lo terminara de comer causando un beso que al instante ambos disfrutaron dando inicio a un nuevo capitulo en sus vidas.

Porque por un dulce que en estos momentos no se acuerdan ni del sabor, ni el tamaño y mucho menos el color, estos dos seres del bien unieron sus vidas respetándose y amándose cada día de sus vidas. Porque desde ese momento, la inocencia de Kirby nunca murió, nunca la mataron, nunca la apagaron, nunca la extinguieron y mucho menos la mancharon sino todo lo contrario, la nutrieron.

**Fin**

* * *

><p><strong>¡Fin de este Drabble!<strong>

_La verdad me fue un placer escribir esto, me parecen muy tiernos estos dos aunque la verdad nunca imaginé que escribiría algo así (hasta el momento en el que lo escribí)._

**_¡Me siento muy feliz!_** Verán, al fin tengo vacaciones navideña, mañana es Navidad, hoy habrá fiesta por Noche Buena, hace 4 días cumplí años y hoy pude subir otro capitulo de AS. ¿Qué más puedo pedir?

¡Muchas gracias por sus comentarios!

Zeldi-chan de hyuug- ¡Me alegra mucho la verdad! Pero la gracias te la doy yo, Zeldi-chan. Jajaja pobre de ti para ese tiempo, pero estudios son estudios :D ¡Yo te deseo lo mejor siempre! Jum, otra cosa... ¡Ya compartimos la misma edad! ¡Yupi!

NintenNessLucas- ¡Compadre! Siempre me dan risa tus comentarios y estoy segura que Samus quera probar de tus bocadillos de arroz. (Samus:¿Bocadillos de arroz?) (VJ:Luego te explico). ¡Muchas gracias por leer!

Ariette5- ¡Ari, hermana! Me es un gran placer leer un comentario tuyo y me alegra que te gustara. ¡Te amo, enana!

Iruka Aoi- ¡Un honor el conocerle, señorita Iruka! Y es la verdad, algunos errores se me escapan y más por la prisa jejeje. Pero se agradece su opinión. ¡Súper, otra Sheik-Fan! ¿Realmente nunca lo imaginó? ¡Yo juraba que todos pensaban eso! Jejeje, perdone mi ignorancia. Me halaga que usted piense eso de mi y de igual forma cuidase. ¡Saludos!

_Bien, aquí me despido. Les deseo a todo lo mejor y un agradecimiento a todos los que leyeron..._

**¡Hasta luego!**


	5. Estudio

Me disculpo por la súper tardanza, no tengo perdón pero muchas cosas han pasado desde la última vez que subí. La verdad ya tenía escrito este hace un tiempo, pero no me convencía (todavía no me convence).

**Letra:** E

**Genero:** Drabble

**Palabras:** 209 (según Word)

**Personajes: **Ness, Lucas y Crazy Hand. Mención de Master Hand, Toon Link, Young Link, Nana, Popo y Peach.

**Modo:** Normal

**Derechos:** Super Smash Bros. ni me pertenece, ya quisiera yo tener ese honor y tanta imaginación.

* * *

><p><strong>Acto<strong>** #5- **Estudio** (Ness y Lucas, Amistad)**

Ya era otro día en la mansión Smash. Otro día en el que Ness y Lucas tendrían que tomar clases con el loco de Crazy Hand. Clases porque desde que los niños se quejaron diciendo que querían volver a su tiempo, tomando de excusa el que querían _estudiar_ en una escuela para aprender muchas cosas nuevas, Master Hand decidió que su "hermano" impartiera la tarea de enseñarle a esos niños (aunque Toon, Young Link, Popo y Nana no tenían que tomar las clases frecuentemente). Desde aquel momento, la alegría en los rostros de los héroes de Mother fue sustituida por la infelicidad que solo un estudiante puede conocer.

Crazy Hand era un maestro fuera de liga, dando lecciones sin fundamentos y alocados proyectos a costa de su propia vida. Hasta Peach sentía pena por los pobres retoños que no supieron mentir en su momento.

- **¡Y la lección de hoy es...! ¡Del cómo estudiar con divertidas fracciones bailarinas!** - gritó entusiasmado Crazy Hand.

- **¡Nooo!** – pegaron el grito de muerte los dos alumnos.

Lucas y Ness odiaban las fracciones. Y más si eran bailarinas. Especialmente si son bailarinas.

Y desde ese día, Lucas y Ness prometieron nunca más tomar por escusa el estudio para poder zafarse de sus obligaciones diarias. Pero,_ nunca digas nunca…_

FIN

* * *

><p>Muchas gracias a los que ha comentado y a los que han esperado.<p>

NintenNessLucas- Vaya que si, Kirby es lo que le sigue a empalagoso XD Muchas gracias por comentar y si, ya Kirby esta en una dieta de solo 10 al día, no más ni menos. Jejeje, gracias por las felicitaciones. Pues ya aquí está la conti, tarde pero seguro.

Mirashi Eden- ¡Hey, peque! Me alegra tener un comentario tuyo. No te preocupes, a uno siempre se le olvida comentar jejeje. Te lo perdono porque eres tú XD Gracias por comentar...

Zeldi-chan de hyuug- Y yo te deseo un atrasado Año Nuevo, Día de reyes, San valentía, Día de la independencia, Verano... Y todo lo demás XD ¡Oh, gracias! La verdad nunca pensé que fuera tan bueno y yo igualmente amo a esas dos bolas rosadas jejeje. E igualmente espero que Dios te bendiga y te de muchas cosas que necesites. En fin, muchas gracias por todo y perdona la demora (súper demora ¡duht!).

Iruka Aoi- Gracias n.n... ¡Me alegra y eso que era el más corto para ese entonces! Gracias por las felicitaciones y espero que te haya ido igual. Un fuerte abrazo de mi parte y te deseo lo mejor.

grizelink- ¡Oh súper! ¡Otra Sheik-fan! ¡Hey! No estamos locos, solo obsesionados XD Gracias por las tres felicitaciones e igual te felicito y te deseo lo mejor. Gracias por comentar, y un gusto.

_Bien, aquí me despido. Les deseo a todo lo mejor y un agradecimiento a todos los que leyeron y esperaron a esta olvidadiza escritora..._

**¡Hasta luego!**


	6. Fierro

¡Siii! Al fin el capi numero 6... Lo malo es que me voy a tardar en subir el otro ya que no tengo más PC... Accidente Domestico :(

**Letra:** D

**Genero:** Drabble

**Palabras:** 357 (según Word)

**Personajes: **Ganondolf, Bowser, Metal Knight y Ridley

**Modo:** Normal

**Derechos:** Super Smash Bros. no es de mi propiedad, pues si lo fuera… Bueno, ¿quién no quisiera tener ese video juego en sus manos?

* * *

><p><strong>Acto #6- <strong>Fierro** (Ganondolf, Bowser****, Metal Knight y Ridley [Villanos])**

La gran mansión Smash contaba con infinidades de espacios para cada necesidad de los habitantes. Como Master Hand era sabio conocedor, construyó (o lo que sea que hizo) un salón especializado para los "malos" de la franquicia. En este salón siempre se reunían sin falta alguna, el temible Ganondolf, el aterrador Bowser, el sigiloso Metal Knight y el abominable Ridley. Estos cuatros villanos pasaban horas y horas ahí, tanto así que muchos de los héroes de sus respectivos mundos pensaban que ellos hacían planes diabólicos detrás de esa gran puerta de fierro. Otros pensaban que solo entrenaban y torturaban a los "ayudantes" ya que muchos no salían de ahí. Pues, ¿qué otra cosa estarían haciendo los 4 seres más aborrecibles del mundo en un mismo salón?

Lo que no sabían el resto de los jugadores Smash, era que estos hombres de fierro en verdad eran seres sensibles. Ellos también se sentían fracasado, desanimados, sin esperanzas, frustrados. Porque el fierro también es un metal importante, más no es el más fuerte.

- **Y entonces… ¡Zas! Ahí vino otra vez ese enano barrigón a arruinar mis planes. **- contó triste Bowser.

- **Yo estaba a punto… ¡A punto! De hacer Hyrule mía, pero ese elfo en piyamas volvió con su guille de "Yo soy el héroe" y destruyó mis sueños. -** lloró Ganon.

- **A mi Kirby sólo me ha estado molestando desde que apareció. La verdad ya no puedo ir al baño sin que él "se haya tropezado" conmigo en el camino. - **suspiró Metal.

- **Yo sólo quería ser amo del universo, ¿es mucho pedir? -** se quejó Ridley. **- ¡Ella siempre se mete en el medio!**

Estos cuatro hombres siempre se encerraban en ese salón, y a diferencia de la creencia popular, solo tomaban café, té, sangre o lodo mientras hablaban de sus aterradoras vivencias e importunidades. Sentados en sillas de fierro alrededor de una cuadrada mesa de fierro en un cuarto de fierro con paredes de fierro, los hombres de fierro daban a demostrar que eran seres con sentimientos y frustraciones.

Pues, como había dicho, el fierro es uno de los metales más importantes, pero no es el más fuerte ni el más poderoso.

FIN

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por leer...<br>**

NintenNessLucas- Hermano... Fuites el único *el disco se raya* Me hicistes reir con tu comentario... Yo también entraba para cuando lo subí... ¡Segundo año de prepa y primero en superior! Todo un mundo nuevo para mi. Y tu idea me gustó más... La usaré para cuando un maestro me pregunte por un trabajo no entregado XD ¡Es cierto, Crazy Hand es el mejor! Pues, dime tú cualquier día es bueno para las fracciones bailarinas jejeje... ¡Gracias por comentar y por subirme los animos, mi querido hermano del alma!

Pues... Ha sido un gusto subir este capitulo de **Fierro** XD. El proximo se titula **Gato **y será un LuigixDaisy.

Nuevamente un placer y espero que lo hallan disfrutado...


	7. Gato

**¡Tengo** escusa! Lo que no sé, es si es creible. Se las diré abajo y de antemano, lo siento por la tardanza.

**Letra:** G

**Genero:** One-Shot

**Palabras:** 1,056 (según World)

**Personajes****:** Luigi, Daisy, Mario, Peach y un Gato del mal

**Modo:** Universo Alterno

**Derechos:** Super Smash Bros. no es de mi propiedad, sino de las millonarias manos de Nintendo. Si fuera mío, creamen que todavía estubieran esperando por el Meele.

* * *

><p><strong>Acto #7- <strong>Gato** (****LuigixDaisy)**

Daisy era muy amante de los gatos, y eso Luigi lo sabía. Su pasión era tanta por esos simples animales peludos que no le importaba el precio que pagar por tener uno para sí. El problema era que desde niña sus padres nunca le quisieron regalar uno, y ahora en su temprana adultez, no tenía la oportunidad de encontrar uno.

Ella se la pasaba estudiando en la universidad y trabajando para pagar sus cuentas. Luigi hacía lo mismo, pero él trabajaba en la empresa familiar, la famosa pizzería "Mario Bros." y con eso podían vivir en tranquilidad.

Ambos se conocieron hace muchos años, gracias a la mejor amiga de Daisy y al hermano de Luigi, pues ambos eran novios, cocidos por ser vecinos. La primera vez que Daisy conoció a Luigi, no le gustó como potencial amigo. Pues creía que era un cobarde sin personalidad, y eso a ella le molestaba mucho.

Pero cuando vio que Luigi era muy valiente, tan valiente como para rescatar a un pobre gatito callejero que se había subido a un gigantesco roble, su forma de ver al menor de los Marios cambió.

Fue cuestión de tiempo para que se hicieran los mejores amigos, y un poquito más para que fueran la perfecta pareja que eran hoy día.

Ese día en específico se cumplirían 6 años de hermosa relación y el primer aniversario como casados, Luigi lo tenía todo preparado, pues de los dos él era el más sentimental.

Su plan consistía en una cena romántica en casa, un poco de música para ambiental, una carta hecha por él mismo, una cadena para su amor y el regalo especial. Estaba muy contento por lo que él sentía sería el mejor aniversario de la vida. Ya quería ver la cara de alegría de su amada al ver el regalo que le obsequiaría.

Cuando Daisy llegó a casa y se encontró con todo apagado, sonrió, pues ya veía venir las atenciones de su joven esposo. Dejo sus cosas en una esquina de su casa y se dispuso ir a la cocina donde fue recibida con un…

- **¡Feliz aniversario, mi amor! **

La velada fue hermosa, bailado al ritmo de un tango y música clásica, charlaron, rieron, cenaron, se dijeron cuanto se amaban y se besaron en numerosas ocasiones. Ya Luigi le había entregado la cadenita y la carta, y Daisy le había obsequiado un reloj y un CD que él quería. Pero aún faltaba lo mejor, para el entender del Luigi.

- **Todavía falta algo más. –** dijo el hombre de la casa en forma risueña.

- **¿Qué más falta? ¿Si esto es perfecto? –** contestó muy feliz la joven esposa.

- **Ya veras, mi amor. Te va a encantar.** – se levantó de su asiento y fue en dirección a su habitación, no antes de darle un beso en los labios a su esposa.

Daisy se preguntaba que más podría ser, para ella todo estaba perfecto tal y cual lo había planeado su chico favorito. Ella seguía en sus divagaciones hasta que escucho un ruidito que la enterneció mucho, y con los ojos llenos de felicidad exclamó al ver el objeto en las manos de su esposo.

- **¡Un gatito! **

Y Luigi pensó que ese era el mejor regalo que había hecho en su vida, y que jamás se arrepentiría de haber hecho feliz a su esposa con ese detalle.

Pero se arrepintió, ese condenado gato le había quitado su lugar en esa casa que era muy suya.

Al principio sólo era cosas como dormir en su cama y comer en la mesa, o que Daisy quería que usara ropita de gato. Pero luego era que se acostara en su mueble, dejara pelos en su ropa, lo remplazara como almohada humana para con su esposa, que a la hora en la que él recibía cariñitos el gato los recibía, que tuviera más ropa que él mismo y que siempre había una pelea con su esposa debido a ese malvado gato del inframundo.

- **¡Si te lo digo! ¡Fue ese condenado gato quien rompió tu vasija, amor!** – gritaba frustrado el chico.

**- ¡No le digas condenado gato a Margarito y deja de culpar al pobre, que él no ha hecho nada!** – le reprendió su mujer. – **Sé que fuiste tú, pues odiabas mi vasija. **

El gato sólo los miraba atentamente, con una mueca burlona para el entender del pobre Luigi.

**- ¡Y ahora estas castigado!** – le dijo su esposa con mucho enfado. – **Hoy dormirás en el sofá. **

Luigi obedeció el mandato de su mujer, pues no tenía de otra.

Y así fueron pasando los días, las semanas y los meses. Ya el menor de los Marios estaba algo cansado de la nueva rutina por el gato, y decidió irse de la casa para estar en el hogar de su hermano y cuñada.

- **No puedo más, les juro que se gato esta endemoniado. **– se quejó Luigi casi llorando.** – Lo peor es que mi Daisy no me cree, ella piensa que soy yo quien hago las cosas malas. **

**- Calma, mi corazón. – **le abrazó su cuñada.** – Ya verás como todo se resolverá. **

**- Así es, Luigi quédate tranquilo. – **le dijo su hermano.

Luigi no podía soportar estar lejos de su esposa ni una semana, y Daisy tampoco. Por lo que Mario y Peach idearon un plan para que ambos se perdonaran. Y funcionó.

**- Perdona mi amor, por no prestarte la debida atención que merecías.** – le abrazó Daisy con amor.

**- Perdóname tú a mí, por ser tan ignorante y apartarme de tu lado.** – la besó Luigi.

Todos estaban muy contentos por el regreso de Luigi y Daisy, pero había uno que no estaba nada feliz con la noticia.

**- ¡Luigi! ¿Por qué mi camisa favorita esta toda rota?** – gritó la mujer de la casa desde tu cuarto. - **¡Hoy también dormirás en el sofá!**

Luigi miró a su lado, el gato tenía una expresión de inocencia y de que no rompía ni un plato. Pero Luigi Mario sabía cuál era su verdadera naturaleza.

**- Esto no se quedara así, condenado gato, pronto Luigi Mario cobrara su venganza. – **murmuró el chico de gorro verde.** – Muy pronto. **

Y esa noche, Luigi durmió nuevamente en el sofá, y el gato se rio de su pobre desgracia entre los cómodos brazo de su dueña.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>Nuevamente les doy mis disculpas. En lo que se puede XD<strong>

**-Mi escusa es la siguiente-**

Mi primera **PC**, y la que yo más amaba, murió hace meses por un accidente doméstico, toda mi información estaba en esa. Tan sólo hace un mes fue que me compraron esta nueva moderna PC (que por cierto, sigo extrañando a "**_Rojito_**", mi **PC** muerta). Y nada más esa es la mitad de la escusa, las otras dos es que no tengo internet y estaba algo frustrada por que no tenía el orden de los capis hasta hace unos días.

Les digo esto por mi tardanza y excusándome porque me adentré a un nuevo fandom y ya he escrito varias cosas allá. Pero eso no quiere decir que deje a Smash, al contrario, lo sigo amando como la primera vez que lo jugué. Incluso en Navidad me regalaron otra vez el juego que ya lo tenía dañado jejeje.

**OzDeath**- Muchas gracias, y realmente lamento mi tardanza. Para mi él no es villano, tengo muy presente que es un anti-héroe, pero es que quería darle algo de protagonismo y lo ubiqué en esta parte de este proyecto, debido a que el igualmente a los otros, siente frustración. Tienes razón y veo que eres fan de Kirby jejeje. En fin, un placer y he aquí la conti de este raro proyecto mío.

**nightmare spirit zero****-** Y estoy súper de acuerdo contigo, bonita cita la que has hecho. Muchas gracias por comentar.

**NintenNessLucas**- ¡Compadre! Cuanta falta me hacen tus comentarios, pero ha sido mi culpa jejeje. Yep, los planes de estos fueron arruinados desde el principio de su creación. ¿Eh? Bueno, a mí sólo me arruina mis planes un niño en pantalones largo de cuadritos y ese es mi hermano. ¡Ya está el siguiente! XD

**comewithus****-** Eso es lo que pasa cuando eres un villano. Pero gracias por tu comentario y ya cumplí, súper tarde, pero ya aquí está el séptimo capítulo.

**MS-TaKa****-** Bueno, esa es la idea que he creado. Algunos buenos, otros no tanto. Pero al final todo es bien fuera de contexto jejeje. ¡Oh gracias! Y eso que es el más corto, pero el más tierno. No te preocupes, en cuanto pueda, te iré a leer. ¡Un placer el conocerte! Gracias por tus palabras y tu paciencia.

**Zeldi-chan de hyuuga**- Jajaja, ¿en serio? A mí me pasó con el PSP. Todavía es el día en el que no le he podio enviar un review a un amigo por esta cosa. Y tienes razón, es un peligro tomar clases con Crazy Hand jejeje. Yep, esa era la idea todo de Fierro. Jajaja, algo así, sinceramente ellos los necesitan luego de perder siempre contra los héroes. Si, se quejaban mucho y Master Hand es un buen líder. Al fin actualicé, luego de años luz, pero actualicé. ¡Gracias por todo, mí querida Zeldi-chan!

**Stephy-Pichu****- **Bien, ya te cumplí, muchas gracias por comentar y te invito a que escribas, tienes buenas ideas y eres muy divertida.

**Iruka Aoi****- **¡Hey! ¿Qué tal estas? No te preocupes, yo desaparecí más tiempo que tú jejeje. Claro que los seguiré, amo mi pasatiempo. Y por los tuyos, ya será cuestión de tiempo. Vale, me encantaría que lo hicieras, suena cool eso del sketch. Yep, nuestros villanos merecían ser visto desde este punto. ¡Gracias, e igualmente! No leemos.

**Por cierto, este ha sido el capítulo que menos me ha gustado, ¿qué ustedes piensan?**

_Bueno, hasta la próxima titulado; _**Helado**_ y es un SheikxSamus._

**_¡No leemos!_**


	8. Helado

**Bien**, he aquí el capi número ocho. Creo que es uno de mis favoritos, aunque muy cursi y sin tanta comedia como me hubiera encantado. Pero algo es algo, y creo que da el grado dentro de todo. Muchas gracias por su espera.

**Letra:** H

**Genero: **One-Shot

**Palabras:** 1,245 (según Word)

**Personajes: **Sheik, Samus, Peach y Mario

**Modo: **Universo Alterno

**Derechos****:** Super Smash Bros. no me pertence, pero esta rara pareja si lo es en mi mente de aventurera.

* * *

><p><strong>Acto #8-<strong> Helado (SheikxSamus)

Era la quinta cita que Sheik y Samus tenían como novios, la novena desde que se dieron cuenta que se gustaban y la tercera de que se amaban. Era una tarde calurosa, y era un clima sin mucho viento de verano. Ambos habían decidieron dar varias vueltas por su parque favorito, el Parque Smash Date.

Samus normalmente era seria y Sheik del tipo neutral, pero ese día ambos reían y sonreían por cualquier tontería que se les cruzaran en el paseo. Iban caminando de las manos, hombro a hombro, de vez en cuando mirándose el uno al otro con brillantes sonrisas que lucían en sus labios y con una alegría de enamorados que era bastante notable. Estaban muy enamorados y felices con su relación.

El calor ya era bastante notable y Sheik, que conocía a la perfección a su novia, le sugirió tomar asiento en una de las bancas que se encontraban en ese verde y tranquilo parque.

- **Muchas gracias.** – contestó Samus cuando su novio educadamente la sentó en el asiento.

- **Es un placer.** – simplemente respondió con una sonrisa. – **¿Quieres un helado?**

**- Creo que sí, hace mucho calor…**

- **Pues entonces… Uno de vainilla con almendras para ti y uno de fresas con nueces para mí.**

Samus solo sonríe y toca las manos de su novio.

- **Amo que me conozcas tan bien.**

**- Ese es mi trabajo, mi vida y mi placer.**

Samus nuevamente sonrió con amplitud y besó a su novio de recompensa por sus palabras.

- **Te amo.** – susurra Samus a su novio.

-** Yo también.** – éste responde. **– Más de lo que te imaginas.**

Tras una risa cómplice, Sheik se aleja de su novia en busca del vendedor de helados. Mientras que Samus solo se queda sentada esperando con paciencia la llegada de su enamorado amante. Era un hermoso día, a pesar del calor, y ella se encontraba muy feliz. Aunque la espera se sentiría solitaria.

-** ¡Hola, mi querida Samus!** – dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

- **Hola, Peach… ¿Qué haces por aquí?-**

Al parecer la espera por su novio no sería tan solitaria como pensaba, su buena amiga rubia de ojos azules más baja que ella, estaría para entretenerla.

- **A bueno… Es que por aquí se me hace más fácil llegar a casa. Mario me está esperando, él preparó el almuerzo que estoy muy segura que será deliciosa.** – explicó la rubia más baja con dulzura. – **Venia de la casa de Zelda, ella estaba vendiendo unos pasteles que quedaron riquísimos. Aquí traigo un poco, ¿quieres?**

**- No gracias… Sheik está comprando unos helados.** – se explicó tranquilamente la chica.

- **Oh, vaya… Los helados de aquí.** – pone una cara como si supiera algo. – **¿Sabías que los helados de aquí tienen una historia?**

**- ¿Una historia?**

Samus preguntó con curiosidad, poniendo su expresión seria, las manos apretadas. Peach soltó una traviesa risita antes de iniciar su explicación ya sentada en la banca del parque.

- **Sí, una historia. Cuenta la leyenda…**

**- ¿Qué no era una historia?**

**- Da igual, es literatura de igual forma… Pues como te decía…–** se acomodó su cabello. – **Cuenta la leyenda de que si dos enamorados comen sus helados en una banca de este parque, de los sabores ancestrales, sobrepasan muchas pruebas para comer dichos helados y su amor es sincero… Su amor será eterno, lleno de poder y de mucha magia.**

**- Oh, vamos… ¿Quién cree esa estupidez?** – cuestionó Samus al terminar de escuchar el relato. – **¡Vamos! ¿Helados ancestrales? El único helado ancestral que comí fue el de mi abuela… ¡Y era porque estaba a punto de morir si no lo digería! Por cierto… Era de granos con brócoli.**

**- ¡Uyhh! –** mostró una mueca de asco la más baja. **– Como quieras… Pero yo creo que la historia es cierta. Se dice que los primeros fueron una viajera del espacio y un príncipe que escondía su identidad, que ambos lograron vencer el mal y finalmente descansaron juntos de su difícil camino en una banca de este parque donde comieron los helados predestinados. Y hoy en día su amor es eterno, poderoso y mágico. Y si cada pareja lo logra, será como ellos.**

**- Y tú aun crees en cuentos de infantes. –** negó con su cabeza Samus. –** Es increíble que creas en esos mitos. ¡Nadie tiene un amor eterno, poderoso y mágico! Y si fuera real esa leyenda… ¿Por qué hoy día no viven y dan testimonio de su perfecto amor? ¿Ah?**

Peach quedó en silencio observando fijamente a su amiga que se encontraba a un paso de la molestia. Y sonrió.

**- Eso, mi querida Samus, es algo que debes contestar tú.**

Tras la respuesta hablaron un poco más hasta que Peach se disculpó, pues ya tenía que partir junto a Mario, que de lo más seguro estaba desesperado por la demora de su amada.

Paso el tiempo y Sheik no regresaba hasta su novia, a lo que Samus perdía la paciencia. Ya el calor era sofocante y las dudas la asaltaban de vez en cuando respecto al tema montado por su introvertida amiga de infantiles creencias.

**- No, Samus… Son solos mitos de niños pequeños.** – se decía cada vez que un "y si Peach tuviera razón" llegaba a su mente. –** Peach está loca.**

El tiempo siguió pasando, y cuando estaba a punto de pararse e irse a buscar al idiota de su novio, una figurada de dudosa procedencia caminaba a su dirección con pasos lentos y cansados, pero con dos helados en las manos.

Samus se sorprendió cuando vio a su novio con la camiseta rota, el pantalón hasta las rodillas debido a un corte, muchas raspaduras en su cuerpo, el cabello desordenado, sucio y con varios mechones cortados, con pasos torpes debido a una torcedura en su pierna derecha, la respiración agitada y dos helados intactos en sus manos. Al llegar donde ella le dedicó un brillante sonrisa y le extendió su helado de vainilla con almendras.

**- Cariño, este es el último que quedaba.** – tomó asiento sosteniendo con su brazo libre su costado izquierdo. – **Espero que lo disfrutes, te amo mucho.**

Samus se olvidó de la leyenda de Peach, de que su novio se hubiera tardado casi un siglo en venir, de que el calor era insoportable y de que los niños gritaban descontrolados sin madres. Ella se abalanzó con cuidado encima de su novio y lo besó con todo el amor y con toda la ternura que sentía por él. Quizás su amor no era eterno, poderoso ni mágico. Pero si era un amor sencillo, puro y sincero.

**- Tú eres mi príncipe… Mi verdadero y dulce príncipe.**

- **Y tú eres mi viajera espacial. Mi hermosa y única heroína de todo el mundo, hasta el fin de mi tiempo.**

Y tras otra sonrisa cómplice, ambos se volvieron a fundir en un deleitable beso de amor. Disfrutando de sus helados en una banca de su parque favorito tras haber padecido de algunas dificultades para poder llegar a estar ahí.

Quizás la leyenda fuera cierta o no, pero quizás también eran ellos los verdaderos protagonista de la historia o quizás solo son argumentaciones de una loca que creía en el amor eterno. Lo que si era cierto es que luego de esos helados, Samus Aran amaba un poco más que ayer al que con una sola mirada robó su corazón. Ella amaba cada día más al que respondía bajo el nombre de Sheik Hyrule, y éste no le era indiferente.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>Quería<strong> decirles que he estado algo ocupada debido a mi proyecto de inglés que consiste en crear/dirigir/hacer una película de supervivencia. La verdad que me gusta el trabajo, pero creo que mi maestra esta algo coolmente loca… ¡Pero para adelante!

Muchas gracias los que han leído este y el capi anterior. Me encanta saber que "Abecedario Smash" es muy bien recibido y querido para ustedes. ¡Me emociona!

**nightmare spirit zero**- ¡Hey! No me había fijado pero parece que te gustan los lobos. ¡Como a mí! Interesante, así que tu gato malévolo y tu madre no se llevaban. Veo que entiendes a Luigi en cierto punto, y casi todas las madres del mundo son troller de primeras. ¡Pero! Son lo mejor que tenemos en todo el mundo y lo que más adoramos, ¿a qué no? ¡Saludos y gracias por comentar!

**LucinaLowell-** Muchas gracias y me alegro que te gustara. No te preocupes, cuando yo empecé me pasaba igual, pero me hace sentir bien que te guste tanto mis ocurrencias. ¡Saludos y bienvenido!

**Zeldi-chan de hyuuga**- No te preocupes, FFN es nuestro verdugo y nuestro asilo en la aburrición XD. Pues ya no hay espera he aquí mi obra muajajaja. Genial entonces, no sabía que era el primer LuigixDaisy en español. Gracias por la información. Entonces eres una amante de felinos… ¡Genial! Mi madre si me ha dejado tener gatos, pero me los desaparecía misteriosamente. ¡Ahora crio conejos! Creo que es una etapa de los padres el no dejarnos tener ciertos animales. Pues, imagino que es ley los accidentes de PC, sino no hubieran más ventas de PC. Y muchas gracias por tus palabras. No te preocupes, yo escribo con corrector a veces y aun así se me va la ortografía jejeje. ¡No leemos y gracias por comentar!

**Stephy-Pichu**- ¡Hey! Yo actualizo, es mi PC la que no me quiere hacer caso XD. Me alegra que te alegraras. Yo igual estoy enferma, y si es una pequeña escusa Pichu. Oh, el 3DS eso está bien. Pues cuando tengas PC escribe y subes, no hay problema, se puede esperar. Genial entonces, 5 fics son muy buenos. Ya subí, no fue tanta la espera muajajaja. Sobre lo del trio maravilla de FE, pues, lo pensare y gracias por el agrado por SheikxSamus. Vaya, veo que te gusta Roy jejeje. ¡Saludos!

**Lektorr**- Me encanta tu nick, es originalmente común y me encanta pronunciarlo jejeje. Gracias por comentar y me alegra que te pareciera interesante. Continúe leyendo, ciertamente quiero mejorar la trama cada vez que escriba. ¡Un placer tenerte por aquí!

¿Alguno de ustedes nunca ha filmado una película?

¡Por cierto! El siguiente capítulo será **Imán**, un _ZeldaxLink_. Aunque algo en mi interior me dice que mejor no sea de esta pareja… Quizás de otra que no sea tan popular… O lo dejo así ya que todo está fríamente calculado muejejejeje.

_¡No leeremos, querido lector!_


	9. Imán

Hey… Hola de nuevo, aunque… Creo que más allá de un hola de nuevo es un al fin aparecí. Como sabrán no soy muy constante, así que ya no prometo nada jejeje.

Por cierto, ¿les había dicho que este fic tiene 30 capítulos? Digo, a eso aspiro escribir y es como lo tengo planeado. Desde antes de subir el primer capi ya todos los capítulos tenían títulos y personajes principales. Y hasta ahora nada ha cambiado, no he hecho ningún cambio y esperemos que siga así.

Y hablando de todo un poco; ¡Adventure Time rulea mucho!

**Letra****:** I

**Género****:** One-Shot

**Palabras****:** 2, 302 (según Word)

**Personajes****:** Link, Zelda, Mario, Roy, R.O.B y Mr. Game and Watch. Midna y Peach (mencionadas)

**Modo****: **Universo Alterno

**Derechos**: Ni Super Smash Brothers ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Ni siquiera la originalidad del título que fue tomado del fic de una escritora que me encanta y admiro mucho (Gatt-chan) que a su vez lo tomó de Magnet, Vocaloid. Esto solo lo escribo por auto-reto y placer… Y para hacerle saber a Miyamoto que se puede hacer miles de historias con sus personajes XD

* * *

><p><strong>Acto #9- <strong>Imán (ZeldaxLink)

No era sencillo ver el magnetismo de las cosas. Ni siquiera era fácil para el mundo aplicar la química en todo en la vida. Pero Zelda no pensaba así, ella era un genio y ella lo podía hacer todo si se lo proponía. Ella quizás no era de las chicas populares, o quizás sí, pero ella adoraba las ciencias y el conocimiento como nadie en su escuela. Su razón iba ante cualquier emoción.

En la academia Super Smash se podía encontrar de todo y todos. Había toda clase de grupos y actividades, era una locura de escuela. A pesar de sus constantes problemas y desorden, Zelda amaba esa escuela que la vio crecer.

Como científica que era, ella no creía en el amor a primera vista. Mucho menos pensaba que por amor uno fuera capaz de dar la vida o morir por vivir sin la razón de su sentir. Ciertamente ella pensaba que las personas exageraban. Aunque siempre que este tipo de pensamientos se colaban en su cabeza una auto respuesta de que ella si daría la vida por un familiar y moriría si algo le pasara a sus parientes cercanos.

Constantemente volvía al inicio de sus dudas; con más dudas. Por eso siempre trataba de evitar este tipo de temas, pero en el silencio de su habitación se limitaba a suspirar por los honorables, valientes y guapos héroes de los libros que leía, pues creía que ellos eran imposibles en la realidad y gustaba pensar que algún perfecto caballero la viniera a salvar de sus miedos y debilidades.

En uno de esos días, de esos en los que el maestro no tiene control del grupo y los compañeros se aprovechan de ello montando tremendo escándalo, la chica simplemente ignoraba a su alrededor envolvida en su nuevo libro. Ya estaba acostumbrada al comportamiento de sus compañeros y ya no se estresaba tanto como en años anteriores.

- **¡Orden que yo soy el maestro!**

- **¡No lo aparenta, señor patatas!** – se burló un pelirrojo.

- **¡Roy! ¡Pagaras en la próxima junta de padres!** – le sentenció el mayor. – **¡Y ustedes también, R.O.B y Watch!**

**- ¡Que miedo tenemos!** – dijeron los dos electrónicos.

Desesperado como ningún otro, el maestro se sentó en su silla y tomó su cabeza entre sus manos pensando en donde había fallado como profesor. En ese caos de salón y muy adentrada en su libro, Zelda no notó que un joven ajeno al escándalo se acercaba tranquilamente al salón en el que se supone estudiaba. Al igual que no se percató que el apuesto joven era quizás todo lo que ella siempre soñó. No se dio cuenta de su presencia hasta que habló y el silencio reinó en su aula.

- **Tío… Aquí te dejo las llaves de tu auto. Gracias por prestármelas y perdona por venir a interrumpirte.**

Apuesto, rubio, tranquilo, educado, de mirada clara y sonrisa inocente como ningún otro, fue lo que observó la joven lectora.

Todas las chicas quedaron prendadas y todos los chicos quedaron curiosos. Ese joven que entró con sencillez y andar despreocupado llevaba consigo un aura de confianza, un matiz de carisma que a todos le hacían querer ser sus amigos.

- **No te preocupes, Link… No interrumpes.** – habló el cansado profesor.

- **¡Eso es bueno!** – rió el joven. – **Pues… Nuevamente gracias tío, te quiero mucho. Ya yo me voy hiendo.**

El corazón de Zelda paró, ella quería seguir viendo a ese apuesto joven que le robaba poderosamente su atención, pero al parecer ella no fue la única pues hasta su mejor amiga Midna puso cara cuando escucharon la noticia.

Y el maestro encontró una solución a su problema.

- **Pero mi querido sobrino… ¡Quédate! Así me ayudas con mis alumnos y de una vez me pagas el favor que te he hecho.**

**- Está bien, no tenía nada más que hacer.** – se encoje de hombros con una feliz sonrisa.

- **Bien, bien, ¡bien!** – exclamaba ya un animado maestro. – **Siéntate al lado de Zelda y finjamos que eres un estudiante más.**

Como joven analítica, Zelda entendió rápidamente el plan de su maestro. ¡Vaya desesperado hombre su profesor! Mira que utilizar a su sobrino para sus malvados fines. Pero eso no evitaba que se sintiera nerviosa de la presencia del joven a su lado, pero ella era muy discreta y no dejó entrever su estado

El joven se sentó a su lado, con sonrisa amble y porte sin preocupaciones, ella solo miraba hacia al frente, no se permitía flaquezas. Link se viró a su dirección, le sonrió tratando de llamar su atención, pero la testaruda chica lo ignoró.

- **Eh… Hola.** – la saludó el joven. – **Soy Link Ordon, y bueno... Si no me equivoco eres Zelda.**

La chica seguía mirando para al frente.

- **Sé que estamos en clase, y que quizás la materia sea difícil… ¡Pero quería que supieras que estoy a tus servicios!** – la miró posando una mano en su nunca. – **Si necesitas ayudas, yo te daré la mano. Sé que es extraño que te lo diga, apenas me conoces, pero es que me gusta mucho ayudar a los demás y se puede ver que a ti te gusta estudiar… Quizás mis conocimientos te ayuden, aunque también quizás no sea tan bueno en algunas cosas...**

Zelda ya no podía aguantar más el monologo del chico a su lado, así que decidió dar un paso arraigado.

- **Gracias por tus palabras, Link Ordon… Pero en estos momentos desearía concentrarme en mi clase.** – le dijo sin mirar a su dirección. – **Te lo agradecería.**

**- Está bien, yo me quedo tranquilito.** – rió por lo bajo el muchacho. – **Pero para cualquier cosa, estaré a tu disposición.**

Así pasaron los días, casi transformados en meses, el plan del maestro había sido un éxito y cada vez que podía llamaba a su sobrino para que le hiciera el favor de quedarse precisamente a esa hora. El salón parecía cambiado, ninguna algarabía, ninguna travesura. Todas las chicas atentas y todos los chicos aprendiendo. El sobrino del maestro era muy inteligente, a pesar de su porte despreocupado, sabía de muchas cosas y los ayudaba a todos por igual… Pero solo había una chica testaruda que no se dejaba ayudar, una chica que se había llevado más de un pensamiento del sobrino del profesor.

En cada ocasión Link trataba de llamar la atención de la terca chica que no se alborotaba ante su aspecto. El chico era consciente de su atractivo, a pesar de que nunca le sacaba el provecho, y por eso se sorprendía que la chica no actuara como las jovencitas de su edad. Aunque él no se quedaba atrás, mentiría si dijera que no se fijaba más de la cuenta en esa chica que no le hacía caso, sería un embustero si negara que él mismo actuaba como un niño enamorado cada vez que estaba cerca de ella. No lo podía negar, si darse cuenta, la chica seria atenta a la clase le había robado el corazón. Y esa era unas de las razones por la que se la pasaba en el salón de su tío precisamente a esa hora.

- **Link, ¿vas a alguna una escuela?** – le preguntó una chica. – **Es que siempre te veo aquí a esta hora en vez de en tu escuela.**

**- Si voy, pero voy a la escuela nocturna.** – le sonrió a los estudiantes, pues se encontraba en un círculo con algunos alumno en una esquina del salón. –** De día trabajo en algunos trabajos temporales, y a esta hora me encuentro libre para venir aquí.**

Mirando desde su asiento, en una distancia prudente, Zelda escuchaba todo lo que hablaban en el pequeño grupo. Se regañó por sexta vez, pues ya no lo podía evitar. Ese chico desde que llegó se había vuelto un metal que ataría poderosamente su mirada, tal y como si ella fuera un imán. Aunque, ¿Quién es el imán y quién es el metal?

Sacudió su cabeza, otra vez pensando en tonterías. Y todo era culpa de ese rubio de sonrisa hipnotizaste. ¿Desde cuándo la clase del profesor más desorganizado de su vida se había vuelto en la más esperada en el día? Ella estaba perdiendo la cordura, Zelda ya no se sentía dentro de sí por culpa de un apuesto e ingenuo joven.

La campana había sonado y mucho de sus compañeros se fueron alejando despidiéndose del chico rubio. Ella se quedó, guardando lentamente sus cosas. Solo eran ellos dos… Y el profesor.

- **Link, te dejo el salón un momento. Iré al baño y luego pasare por el salón de maestros.** – le avisó su tío ya saliendo por la puerta.

- **Esta bien, tío.**

La chica se puso nerviosa, lo mejor era salir antes de ser evidente. No podía seguir negando que ese chico le gustaba, pero tampoco se iba a permitir ser más del montón que babea por un chico de apuesta apariencia.

- **¡Espera, Zelda! No te vayas…** – le pidió el rubio.

- **Lo siento, tengo algo que hacer.** – se apresuró a contestar antes de pensar algo más.

Ella terminó de guardar sus cosas e inició a caminar hacia la puerta, interpretando el silencio del chico como un permiso no necesario.

- **¿Por qué me evades?** – le dijo de la nada el chico. – **¿Por qué te escondes de mí?**

La chica se sorprendió ante sus palabras.

- **Yo no te evado, no me escondo de ti.** – respondió nerviosa.

- **Si lo haces… Sé que no tienes nada que hacer, los chicos me dijeron que estaban libres.** – se acercó a ella. – ¿**Por qué me evades?**

**- Que no vaya a clases no significa que no tenga nada que hacer.**

**- No me esquives la pregunta, por favor.** – suplicó en un tono bajo el rubio detrás de su espalda. – **¿Estas nerviosa?**

Zelda se sobresaltó, ¿acaso era tan evidente?

-** Yo…no estoy...** – el chico la interrumpió.

- **¿Por qué me evades? ¿Por qué te pones nerviosa?** – caminó quedando frente a ella. –** ¿También sientes esto que yo siento? ¿Te aturde mi presencia? ¿Sientes una especie de magnetismo intolerable entre los dos?**

**- Link…** – susurró confusa la chica.

- **¿Acaso sientes el corazón loco y la mente pesada de tanto pensar en mí? ¿Sientes este miedo de perderme sin siquiera tenerme como yo lo siento?** – se acercó al centímetros de su rostro, bloqueando toda salida para la castaña. – **¿Por qué me evades?**

Ella se perdió en su serena mirada, se perdió y no encontraba la manera de salir de aquellos ojos que la miraban con tanta sinceridad. Se atragantó con su propio nerviosismo, ese chico le había robado el corazón.

- **¿Quién es el imán y quién es el metal?** – respondió susurrando en pregunta mirándolo a los ojos.

Link sonrió acercándose despacio a su rostro en busca del sello más anhelado para así responder su pregunta.

-** ¿Están practicando para una obra?**

Pero fue interrumpido por el conserje Mario que los veía atentamente.

Ambos chicos sobresaltados se separaron con los rostros sonrojados.

- **Algo así.** – contestó el rubio. – **La vida es una obra de teatro, si lo ponemos desde un punto de vista.**

Zelda se encontraba paralizada, procesando todo lo que había pasado en tan solo unos minutos.

- **Yo… ¡Me tengo que ir!** – y si esperar respuesta salió a prisa dejando sus cosas atrás.

El conserje y el chico se quedaron mirando la salida.

- **Las chicas son un misterio.** – murmuró Mario.

- **Si, pero son el misterio más perfecto del universo.** – contestó el rubio con una sonrisa boba mirando las pertenencias de la chica más inteligente y hermosa que había conocido.

Zelda había vuelto para el salón en busca de sus pertenencias, esconderse en el baño por casi toda lo restante de la hora libre no fue lo más maduro que digamos. Al ingresar al salón donde se encontraban sus cosas no vio al chico que le había robado los pensamientos y con el que casi se besaba de una forma anhelante. El único que se encontraba en el salón de clases era su profesor.

- **Tus cosas están ahí, deberías fijarte la próxima vez cuando salgas de los salones.** – rió el maestro. – **Que pases buen día.**

**- Igual, profesor.** – se despidió apenada la chica recogiendo sus cosas.

La castaña de ojos azules fue rumbo a su siguiente clase, algo sonrojada pensando en lo que había ocurrido momentos atrás.

Cuando ingresó al salón de la profesora Peach, no prestó atención en su entorno y se sentó en su asiento. Como estudiante aplicada sacó la libreta y los materiales que necesitaba para la clase, pero se percató que había un papel entre sus pertenencias. Ella extrañada lo leyó y se sorprendió bastante al leer su contenido.

_Me has preguntado una cosa bástate rara, algo que ni yo mismo sé. Pues yo soy como el imán que te he atraído con mis sentimientos… Pero también me siento como el metal que el magnetismo de tu mirada atrae poderosamente, tu mirada y tu presencia son mi imán. ¡Que confuso me has puesto! ¿No podemos dejarlo en que tú eres mi imán/metal y yo tu metal/imán? Así las cosas serían mucho más fáciles… No creas que te has escapado, cuando Link Ordon se propone algo siempre lo cumple. Y ahora mi objetivo es hacerte feliz y amarte hasta que estemos los dos viejitos…_

_ Con mucho amor y en espera de tus labios, tu metal/imán, Link _

Su sorpresa era grande y no pudo evitar ruborizarse. Ese chico estaba loco, pero era perfecto. Mucho más perfecto que los caballeros que leía en sus historia. Sonrió, el tiempo decidiría si ese chico era la perfecta opción. Por ahora lo que sabía era que estaba enamorada de un chico con complejo de metal/imán. Y por ahora, le iba a hacer caso a su corazón en vez de a su razón.

FIN

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de Autor <strong>(o divagaciones)**:**

Y he aquí finalmente el capítulo esperado.

Aunque me ha pasado lo mismo que con **Gato**, no me ha encantado. Pero bueno, no cambié nada, lo dejé en Link x Zelda. Tranquilo para los Ike x Zelda, a pesar de no ser mi pareja favorita tengo como dos capis de ellos aquí en Abecedario Smash. Decidí terminar este One-Shot que estaba iniciado desde el final de **Helado** pero pasa que nunca encontré la inspiración de terminarlo hasta que terminé de publicar **Destino, ¿o simplemente un mal chiste?**. Le doy merito a esa historia (que sería mi primer Sheik x Samus oficial) debido a que puse tan poco ZeLink en ella que me quedé con ganas de hacer algo de esta pareja.

Final no consumado, see eso me recuerda a los primeros capítulos de AS, yo y mis formas de dejar a cualquiera con ganas muajajajaja.

Como siempre, muchas gracias a los que han leído e incluso leen estas notas que escribo. ¡Yep!

**LucinaLowell**- Me alegra que te gustara el capi anterior. Y como has dicho, quizás sea cierta la leyenda. Pero lo cierto es que las leyendas son tan ciertas como uno quiere que sean. Perdona que no fuera un IkeZelda, pero el ZeLink me ganó jejejeje. Para la próxima prometo será de la pareja que has pedido. Aunque cuando digo próxima es a su letra jeje. Ya al fin he dejado esta capi, espero que te guste. Muchas gracias por tu halago, aunque lo cierto es que me falta mucho por desarrollar. También muchas gracias por tu comentario. ¡Espero que estés bien!

**Stephy-Pichu**- Jejejeje, see son escusas. Ya lo admito, pero nada podemos hacer jejejejeje. ¿Qué tal Pichu? Ya te echaba de menos. Me alegra que te gustara y claro, Crazy Hand es el jefe más a la onda de aquí muajajajaja. Jum, ¿PopopxNana? ¡Que rayos! Para mi ellos son hermanos y digamos que verlos como pareja... Eh... No, gracias... Prefiero el LucasxNana. R.O.B. (alias Wall-Y para mi) y Mr. Game and Watch tuvieron su aparición aquí, pero en el próximo capi utilizaré personajes no tan recurentes y obvimente a la colona de Peach que todavía no sé por qué siempre la pongo. Jum... Lo pensaré aunque algunas de las que dijiste son parejas que ya de por sí me gustan jejeje. ¡Saludos y gracias por comentar!

**Ariette5**- See, gracias por el review. Yo igual te amo, hermana mía y me alegra que te gustará la manera que jugué con los personajes muajajaja. Y por lo otro... Sin comentario jejejeje. Espero que te guste **Imán **si no te gusta... ¡Has uno tú!

**nightmare spirit zero**- Tienes razón, fue muy cursi a mi me dio comezón cuando lo escribía XD ¿_Titanic_? ¿Puedes creer que a mi no me gustó mucho esa peli, ni me pareció muy romántica ni lloré y solo la vi dos veces? Naa, ve _Tritan+Isolda _y entonces sí sabrás que es romántico y que es llorar T.T Ni Romeo y Julieta es tan bello como esa obra de arte. Me alegra mucho que te gustara, ve que te gusta lo meloso jejejeje. ¡Seguimos por nuestro amor a los Okami! Pero noo, la escuela es sagrada para mi *O*

**Lektorr**- Me alegra que te gustara, Lektorr. Muchas gracias por comentar, lector apreciado.

**P.Y.Z.K**- Muchas gracias, muchas gracias :) La verdad no sé que decir, por muy raro que sea, yo no encontrar palabras para decirte algo a cambio de tus animadas palabras T.T Yap, Imán es un ZeLink muajajaja. Saludos para ti igual y ando de maravillas (por lo menos hoy). Naa, yo nunca portarme mal, solo soy muy inquieta jejejeje.

**Rey Hernández**- ¡Mi querido Rey! Me súper alegra que te gustara jejeje. Ciertamente me es muy grato que te dignaras a leerme, pues me la debías. Yo espero que también te dignes a escribir y que juntos obliguemos a Eliut a que también suba sus ideas algún día muajajajaja. Y see, fue muy divertido lo de Mario. ¡Vaya imaginación la que tengo! Pero también vaya la imaginación que tienes tú. ¡Un saludo para ti!

**dan9912**- Vale, si a vos le parece buena es porque la pareja es buena jejejeje. ¡Gracias por comentar y me agrada que te gustara las locuras que invento! ¡Saludos!

Y finalmente mi querida Zeldi-chan...

**Zeldi-chan de hyuuga**- Gracias, gracias y gracias... Aunque no creo que sea lo más meloso y tierno... ¡Para eso esta el anime! ¿Sabes lo tráumate que es para mi el que digan que yo, una chica ruda y amante de la comedia, sea una escritora melosa y que sus obras son muy tiernas... ¡No! ¡Ahora mismo escribo algo de horror y se acabó el problema! (promesas que van y vienen, sabemos que eso no va ha pasar Joan). Como ya te comente, fue creación mia. No tomo historia creadas y si lo hago lo aclaro, yo ser una escritora con amor a la justicia y no al plagio *VJ sale parada en una roca con el puño elevado y una capa moviente por el viento* Pero bueno, que bien que te pareciera lindo ese SheikxSamus que escribí (¿a poco no te has echo amante de esa pareja por mi culpa?) Calma, calma ya mismo se viene el IkeZelda. ¡Ya acá el otro capi y cuando se pueda el que le sigue!

Bien, como adelanto el próximo es **Jabón** y al fin nada de romance ni UA, sino de mascotas. Es una historia protagonizada por Yoshi, Peach y Olimar... Y los que quizás luego le entren, desde el principio esa era la idea original.

**_¡¿Pregunta!?_**

¿Alguien me puede explicar por qué siempre meto a Peach en todo sin ser mi personaje favorito?

El que me lo responda bien, le prometo con este honor de escritora que cargo, que les haré un One-Shot de lo que sea que pidan. Por favor, traten de ser razonables conmigo y no me digan que un Popo x Nana como romance (¡como tú Steph!) ni un IkeMarth como veo que hay mucho por ahí. Sean amables, por favor... ¡Aunque eso es si responde bien primero! Muajajajaja.

Sin más que decir, **¡hasta la próxima!**


	10. Jabón

Tarde, pero seguro. Me trabé bastante con este pequeño drabble. Principalmente porque no sabía cómo trabajar con Olimar, al final decidí no poner diálogos para no dejar en ridículo a este simpático personaje pues realmente nunca me he jugado sus juegos. Por cierto, lo terminé de escribir en noviembre, pero el no tener internet en ningún lado no me permitió subirlo. T.T

Olimar, te debo una.

Bueno… ¡Vamos a lo que venimos!

**Letra****:** J

**Género****:** Drabble

**Palabras****: **643 (según Word)

**Personajes****:** Peach, Olimar, Yoshi, Pikmin, Master Hand, Crazy Hand.

**Modo**_**:**_Normal

**Derechos**: La franquicia de Super Smash Brothers no me pertenece para nada… De ser así hubiera desahuciado a Capitán Falcon. Por el momento, el pobre piloto me cae mal… Pobre ingrato y lento personaje de mis pesadillas.

* * *

><p><strong>Acto #10: <strong>Jabón [Macotas]

El día había llegado, ese día donde muchos se escapaban y preferían sentir el lodo en sus cuerpos, la libertad de la suciedad y el aire de su olor natural…

Ya había llegado para ellos…

El día del baño.

¿Quiénes eran ellos?

Pues las mascotas de la mansión, y hablo de los de procedencia animal o de plantas, porque si somos realistas todos los peleadores son mascotas de Master Hand. Pero bueno, esa es otra historia que contar.

Peach estaba buscando por todas partes a Yoshi, pues ya era su turno para darse el baño. La princesa fue por cada rincón de la mansión, incluso buscó en su tabla del juego Yoshi Island y el pequeño dinosaurio no daba señales de aparecer. La soberana del Hongo le preguntó a sus compañeros de lucha por el paradero de su mascota y todos respondían negativamente. Ya la princesa se encontraba frustrada, pero era muy perseverante y ella haría que las reglas se cumplieran a como dé lugar.

Una situación parecía le pasaba al astronauta Olimar, pues todos sus pikmins se habían desaparecido como arte de magia al él anúnciales que les tocaba el baño.

Ambos, tanto Peach como Olimar, idearon un plan para encontrar a sus amiguitos.

Peach sabía que Yoshi adoraba las manzanas, así que mandó a Toad a comprar el mejor jabón con aroma de manzana. Mientras que Olimar sabía que a sus pikmins les encantaban descubrir cosas nuevas, así que fue a comprar el jabón más exóticos de la tienda Smash.

El plan fue casi un éxito…

El problema, las victimas no eran tan ingenuas para nada.

Yoshi se las ingenió para robar el delicioso jabón de manzanilla. Lástima que el sabor no tenía nada que ver con el rico fruto. Pero por lo menos tuvo un baño interno. Uno con sabor a químicos raros con amargo y molesto sabor, jabón para mayor precisión.

De los pikmins se puede decir algo parecido, pero ellos no pensaron que fuera comestible. Las pobres criaturas liderados por Lois no se habían enterado de que si el producto era mojado iban a tener un festín de burbujas. Lo positivo, se dieron un baño. De gato, pero al fin y al cabo un baño.

Mientras Yoshi se retrocedía a causa de la molestia en su interior, Peach aprovechó para darle un buen baño. Fue un arduo trabajo que la dejó toda mojada, pero finalmente el dinosaurio verde estaba limpio tanto fuera como por dentro. Ya brillaba y hasta su olor corporal era de agrado de todos, todo a costa de un horrible dolor estomacal y sentirse ridículamente limpio.

De esa vez Yoshi aprendió dos cosas; seguir huyendo de la princesa en los días del baño, y no comer nada con olor a manzana.

En el caso de los pikmins, pues hasta el sol de hoy Olimar se siente que ha fracasado. Pues nunca se enteró del festín de jabón de sus amiguitos. Sino que curiosamente de vez en cuando su jabón personal desaparecía, y cada vez que compraba uno nuevo al rato era hurtado. Pero bueno, esos son misterios de la vida. ¿Cómo iría a imaginar que sus amiguitos le cogieron el gusto a los festines de espumas y le llevarían la barra de la higiene?

En fin, son cosas que llegan a pasar en las mansiones donde un grupo de personas estaban secuestradas en contra de su voluntad pero que nadie hacia nada porque estaban acostumbrados.

El día del baño era el día del baño, nadie se salvaba, si Master Hand tenía que pegarles la manguera a todos. Se las pegaba para que todos estuvieran limpios.

Pero bueno, ¿quién dijo que en esta historia Crazy Hand no se bañaba?

- ¡Y vivan los jabones de Nemo! – gritó en despedida la mano loca de esta mansión.

Definitivamente, nadie jamás se salvaba del jabón en la mansión Smash.

FIN

* * *

><p>Nota de noviembre:<p>

Es curioso, pero el sucesor de este capítulo, _**Kilo**_, fue escrito antes de este y fue más fácil a pesar de que la temática es algo extraña para mí.

_**¡SPOILER ALERT!**_

Imagino han notado que adoro el MarioxPeach como muchos por aquí… Pero el próximo One-Shot es una extraña pareja que me reté hacer… Es un RoyxPeach, que lamentablemente es algo meloso.

¿Qué no sé acaso escribir algo más?

_**¡END SPOILER!**_

¿Por qué rayos escribí eso arriba, si como quieran lo van a leer?

Jum…

Todo este tiempo he estado ocupada, para decir más casi no he tocado esta PC. Mi hermana se ha adueñado casi por completo de ella. Pues ha estado escribiendo una gran obra en ingles titulada _"__**How**__"_ en el fandom de Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL. Estoy bien orgullosa de ella, tiene bastante fanaticada y sé que se lo merece. Mi hermanita es una excelente escritora, mil veces mejor que yo. Simplemente, admiro a esa enana a la que me la he pasado molestado.

¡Agradecimientos!

**Ariette5**- Ya, see, se vale que contestes mi pregunta, enana. ¡Error enana! ¡Sin Samus no hay historia! Aunque si admito que sin Peach no hay esa saico-ternura… *Re-lee la parte de "tus historias"* He, bueno… ¡Sin Sheik no hay nada interesante en mis historias! ¡Rayos! Es cierto, Peach es la que mete el drama, las amigas y las leyendas… ¡Hasta en el "Músico Enamorado" es la que metió la cuchara en la trama! See, también es tu culpa… ¿Confesiones en mis historias? Para nada, no me gusta Peach. Que quiera su juego no quiere decir que me guste el personaje. Ignoraré la mitad de tu review, estabas dormida. Creo...

Ya, ya aquí tiene el otro capítulo…

**Mr. NBA**- ¡Cuánto tiempo! Bien, todo es mi culpa… Pero en fin, ya he llegado. ¡Para volver a desaparecer! Naa, naa… Hay One-Shots que sirven para finales alternos… Depende del propósito. Mi propósito es ubicarte en ese evento… Pero que tú te inventes el resto, por eso lo dejé abierto. Además que me dio flojera darle un final formal feliz XD.

Sobre Peach… Quizás, quizás… Ando pobre, no puedo ni pagarle a mi hermana que vea _Attack on Titans _conmigo. Pero la rubia no es chivo expiatorio, eso me recuerda más a Joey de _Yu-Gi-Oh! _que a Peach… ¡Saludos, mi hermanazo!

**Zeldi-chan de hyuuga**- Es oficial, ambas andamos perdida en el mundo de "adolescente y el mundo de la responsabilidad fuera del computador". ¡Pero tenemos un deber con esta patria cibernética!

Ehh… Te doy razón en eso Peach es un personaje muy difícil de no agregar por su personalidad… ¡Y porque no hay más mujeres! Jum… Discutimos el contrato luego. XD

¡Ves qué es inevitable! Las rubias quieren dominar el mundo ahora, pobre de nosotras.

¡Muajajajaja, mi plan ha funcionado! Lo curioso es que empezó por azares del destino. Jamás imaginé que una locura mía, y más de algo que no era mi favorito, se hayan abierto tanta fanaticada. Si soy sincera, me siento honrada de que a más personas les agrade el SamusxSheik, pues es algo que antes de mí nunca había visto. Pero al mismo tiempo me siento apenada, pues no puedo creer que hayan personas alocadas como yo que le agraden una pareja tan extraña… ¡Y eso que amo el SamusxSnake! Los otros días peleaba con mi hermanastro porque a él le gustaba el chico de HALO con Samus y yo defendía el "gran amor" entre la chica Metroid y el prota de Metal Gear. Pero agradecería que escribieras un buen SamusxSheik. :D

¡El IkeZelda ya mismo va! En el capítulo 13 bajo el título _**Manos**_. Eso me huele a cursilería… ¡Como esto vino a pasar! ¿Una chic ruda como yo escribiendo así? Menos mal madre no me lee, o siquiera mis amigos que me conocen. Que gran opuesto jejeje.

Link… Súper tiernísimo… Esa era la idea que quería vender, a nuestro querido héroe en piyamas y su gran poder de cortejo. Tenía que meter a Mario de alguna cosa, es fontanero y una cosa lleva a la otra y de la nada es conserje. Lo gracioso de Roy es que he leído mucho acerca de su verdadera personalidad, y no sé por qué, siempre lo veo como un payaso-gracioso-infantil chico. Es algo que no puedo evitar, incluso en la tercera parte de _**Un número **_tiene más protagonismo, y aunque traté de dejarlo medio decente y serio, no se pudo y salió un Roy menos hiperactivo, pero energético a fin de cuentas. En fin… ¡nos leemos y saludos!

PD: ¡Que mucho te he escrito! Jejejeje.

**Stephy-Pichu**- ¡Muchas gracias Pichu! Pobre, me has dejado un review a las 11 de la noche y yo he venido a subir siglos después. Eso pesa algo en mi conciencia. ¡Pero bueno! Justicia hubiera sido una buena palabra, pero fue algo más de la vida diaria. ¡Un jabón! Y le di protagonismo a Olimar, aunque no fue la gran cosa. Admito que no me esforcé nada para este pobre capi que pensaba iba a ser más genial… Pero bueno, alguna recompensa debo dar luego de tanta espera. ¡Un saludo gigante para ustedes!

**Ayano Smash**- Jajajaja, si soy sincera nunca he entendido esa frase. Pero es divertida.

Tranquila, a mí me pasa a veces. Me encanta una historia y por mis limitaciones nunca puedo comentar. Llevo meses sin poder leer algo de Smash y me siento algo frustrada… ¡Como echo de menos la libertad de la escuela y el internet! T.T

Gracias por tus palabras, y al fin subí algo. Espero sea de tu semi-agrado.

**Animeseris- **¡Pero que sorpresa leer un review luego de tanto tiempo! Muchas gracias, me has alegrado los días con tus cortas palabras, gracias... Me gusta que te guste, es un honor que te llamara la atención AS. Bueno, sobre eso, aún no tengo una idea, pero si Kilo tendrá mucha participación de los espadachines de Smash, planeado desde antes que escribieras, por cierto. ¡Y claro que continuo! Aunque este capi no sea de los mas asombrosos, pero bueno... ¡Un placer el conocerte!

¡También les doy un agradecimiento a todo aquel que haya podido leer el One-Shot anterior y este!

Con lo de Peach, nuevamente… En realidad no sé quién ha ganado. Fue una propuesta de momento, ni la había planeado… Pero aun así ya he apartado algo del tiempo para escribirle al ganador, a menos que sea mi hermana, ella esperará un siglo más al igual que un ShadxAshei que le debo jejeje.

Todos dijeron algo fundamental, lamentablemente fue mi hermana quien más acertó… Así que vamos hacer una cosa…

**Mr. NBA**,** Zeldi-chan de hyuuga **y **Ariette5 **los tres son ganadores. Elijan (que rara palabra con _j_ XD) las especificaciones que quieran, daré lo que pueda de mí para escribirlo tan pronto me llegué su respuesta… Ariette, quizás el tuyo tarde siglos muajajajaja.

Creo que sin más que decir, me despido.

_**¡Hasta la próxima!**_


	11. Kilos

¡Bienvenidos a todos a esta entrega milenial! Luego de un siglo sin aparecer por aquí, con hipérbole incluida, al fin doy la cara. A mí ya no me gusta dar escusas, es casi molesto, pero creo que le debo una ligera explicación de mi ausencia (aunque madre me dice que las escusas son solo para quienes las dan).

Estuve dos meses sin PC, la hermosa y mejorada PC mía a decidió dejar entrar un virus y dañar su disco duro. Luego los maestros se confabularon para dar colosales proyectos todas las semanas, el desánimo tocó mi puerta, mi compañero sentimental decidió estar internado en el hospital por casi dos meses (¡bendita vesícula que ya no está!), las PPAA (las pruebas nacionales) llegaron asaltándome por 5 días corridos y el ser hermana mayor con responsabilidades en el hogar me ha pasado factura.

Vaya que si fue una ligera explicación de mi ausencia. Y eso que no recalqué que no tengo internet en mi casa maternal.

¡Bueno! Ahora les dejo este One-Shot que fue iniciado mucho antes del anterior y terminado hace unos días. Aunque es muy corto jejejeje. Gracias a todos los lectores que me leen por ocio.

**Letra****:** K

**Género****:** One-Shot

**Palabras****:** 2,007 (según Word)

**Personajes****:** Roy, Peach, Ike, Marth, Link, Meta Knight, Mario

**Modo****: **Normal

**Derechos: **La franquicia Super Smash Bros. no me pertenece ni lo hará. Es de Nintendo y sus contribuidores. Yo solo ando aquí impresionada con que finalmente Sheik será un personaje aparte, Rosalina esté en el juego y que a falta de originalidad (o quizás por originalidad) pusieran a la Wii-Fit Trainer en esta nueva entrega. Ya en serio, ¿no había otra mujer para incrementar la población femenina en Smash?

* * *

><p><strong>Acto #11 - <strong>Kilos (Roy x Peach)

Peach era una muy buena anfitriona, una entregada princesa y una excelente repostera. Era tan dulce como los postres que preparaba con tanto amor y tan educada como era digno de la realeza más noble de la tierra. Y todo eso Roy lo sabía más que bien.

En las noches largas, esas en las que no puedes dormir por más cansado que estés, Roy bajaba hacia la cocina de la mansión Smash en donde ella siempre estaba como si supiese de su malestar, esperando con una simple sonrisa con apariencia de que resolvería todo esos males.

Ya casi era un ritual, miles de postres desfilaban por esa mesa, cantidad de azúcar y amor era lo que el estómago de Roy recibía cada larga noche.

– Querido… Veo que has bajado hoy también. – le sonrió con esa dulzura que hacia volar a miles de mariposas en su estómago. – Acompáñame, hoy he preparado un pastel de fresas.

Como cada larga noche, Roy la siguió sin decir nada, sonrojado y en espera de probar algo de sus delicadas y femeninas manos. Sus postres desde hacen un tiempo se habían convertido en su placer culpable.

Sentado en la mesa, mirando todos los actos de la princesa con suma ternura, Roy pensaba que ella sería la esposa perfecta. Verla como buscaba con calidez el postre, como lo cortaba con tanta delicadeza, como movía sus labios mencionando algo a la par que soltaba esa melodiosa risa cubriéndola con una de sus manos, como caminaba elegantemente hacia él dando entrega de su creación, como lo miraba atentamente con esos hermosos ojos en espera de algo… ¿En espera de qué?

Ella volvió a extender el plato con una amble sonrisa. Al dirigir su mirada al objeto frente sí, Roy captó y con una risa avergonzada acogió el plato ofrecido.

– Espero que te guste. – ella le deseó con esa voz tan tierna y maternal.

– Gracias…

Al primer bocado pudo ver el brillo en los ojos de la princesa, el postre le supo más delicioso de lo normal pero no supo decir si la razón era porque la mujer frente a él se había superado o por la descarga de ternura que lo arropó al verla tan ilusionada porque disgustara su pastel de fresas.

Se sentía tan en paz con ella a su lado.

– ¡Está delicioso!

– ¡Me alegra que te gustara! – exclamó la princesa tan libremente.

– Realmente, princesa, por su culpa he aumentado varios kilos. – bromeó en un acto de seguir escuchando su voz.

– ¡Oh, como dices, querido! Esa nunca ha sido mi intensión. – ella soltó esa linda risa suya.

– Pero pareciese que sí, no deja de darme postres y yo no me puedo resistir. – se sonrojó el pelirrojo. – Es tan buena repostera que ya mi ropa no me queda.

– ¡Oh! – inclinó su cabeza desilusionada, rompiéndole el corazón al joven. – Eso es un problema, perdóname entonces. Nunca ha sido mi intensión…

– ¡No! Perdóneme usted a mí, no debí decir esas cosas.

– No… Es mi culpa, no debo preparar tantas cosas dulces, son malas para la salud. – murmuró en un tono triste. – Creo que me retiraré, deseo que pases muy buenas noches.

– Princesa, ¡espere!

La rubia ya se había alejado de la cocina de la mansión Smash a pasos rápidos mientras el pelirrojo se levantaba de la silla con su mano extendida a la dirección tomada por la chica más hermosa que había conocido. Con mirada triste se volvió a sentar frente a la mesa y con semblante desilusionado de sí mismo término de disgustar el pastel que aquella noble princesa le había preparado con tanto cariño.

Cuando regresó a su habitación, la que compartía con Ike y Marth, se recostó en su cama mirando el techo con semblante arrepentido. Suspiraba de vez en cuando y pensaba en la manera de resolver lo que había hecho con su comentario. Entre tantos insultos y palabras de motivación en su mente, el joven guerrero quedó dormido hasta el nuevo amanecer.

En su despertar decidió ir a practicar con sus otros compañero espadachines, en el salón solo se encontraban sus compañeros de cuarto junto a Link y Meta Knight, quienes peleaban en entre ellos.

– Y qué… – dijo de la nada Ike. – ¿Ya harás dieta para bajar esos kilos que se te han subido, Roy?

– Deja de molestar, Ike… Que por lo menos no soy un amargado como tú.

– ¿Yo amargado? No, para nada. – se estiró el chico más alto. – Pero no hablemos de mí, hablemos de tu repentino crecimiento que ha hecho que tu ropa te deje de quedar.

– Métete en tus asuntos, broma de héroe. – resopló enojado el pelirrojo.

– ¿Broma de héroe? – repitió ofendido Ike. – ¿Pero qué rayos te pasa?

– Solo deja de molestarme, ¿quieres?

– No, no quiero y me dirás que te pasa.

– Ike, déjalo. – intervino Marth al ver que este iba a continuar la discusión. – Roy hablará si así lo desea.

Los otros dos espadachines no se dieron cuenta de esa pequeña discusión y se acercaron con respiraciones agitadas de tanto luchar, con una noble sonrisa Link los invitó a ir al comedor para comer finalmente.

Eso le recordó los eventos de la noche al pobre pelirrojo.

Ya todos reunidos en el comedor iniciaron a saborear la comida entre murmullos y ruidos comunes en un hogar donde tantas personas convivían. Roy buscó con su mirada a la dueña de una inocencia tan grande y hermosura pero no vio su paradero en el comedor. Una vez concluyó el almuerzo, el joven espadachín fue rumbo a los jardines de la mansión en busca de una respuesta positiva para este problema y, porque no, ver si de casualidad la princesa estaba por esos lares.

Más nuevamente no había señal de ella.

Merodeó entre todos los pasillos, estaba muy preocupado por Peach. Se sentía muy culpable, y llegó a la conclusión de que su idiotez no tenía remedio. En cuanto encontrara a su princesa le pediría disculpas y ofrecería su servicio para todo aquello que ella deseara. Realmente esa dulce chica le gustaba más de lo que se había imaginado.

Cuando llegó a uno de los jardines traseros, una parte algo apartada que servía para entrenamiento, Roy divisó algo singular ahí. A la distancian vio varias máquinas, que no comprendía para que servían, y a una rubia mujer vestida en un tipo de pantalón corto y una camisa de tirante ceñido a su cuerpo, ambas piezas de color rosa. Si no se equivocaba, parecía una vestimenta de ejercicios.

La mujer se percató que él la estaba observando, en cuanto lo visualizó le hizo señas para que se acercara. El pelirrojo se sonrojó fuertemente al notar, mediante seguía avanzando, que la rubia mujer era la misma princesa que andaba buscando. Y su pulso se aceleró al pensar que esa dulce princesa se veía preciosa en cualquier vestimenta, incluso en esas modernas y simples que tenía en esos momentos.

De frente a la princesa, notó que ella tenía una banda en la frente y en las muñecas, rosas y blancas, como se esperaba de su parte. Peach le sonreía, pero era una sonrisa de quien oculta un secreto gracioso, una mezcla entre dulce, misteriosa y peligrosa.

Las máquinas tenían formas extrañas, entre ellas una semejante a una bicicleta atorada en una base metálica, otra era como una silla con cuerdas y gruesos discos negros en sus lados. El joven espadachín no se podía concentrar bien en encontrar una respuesta lógica a esas máquinas, pues aún se encontraba procesando el presenciar tan radiante y hermosa a la rubia princesa.

– Buenos días, Roy. – fue la primera en romper el silencio con su aguda y armoniosa voz. – Estaba esperando a que me encontraras.

– Buenos días, princesa. – al contario de ella que parecía divertida, Roy se encontraba atontado. Hasta que se percató de lo que dijo ella. – ¿Esperabas que le encontrara?

– Así es. – rió graciosamente.

– ¿Para qué? – cuestionó con curiosidad.

– Pues… – la chica cantó moviéndose alrededor de las máquinas.

Roy la siguió con la mirada, embelesado con sus movimientos y su rostro iluminado. Por un momento olvido todo de la noche anterior, incluso sintió ganas de seguirla a cada paso que daba. Pero se quedó firme en donde estaba, esperando pacientemente a que ella respondiera.

– Para que vinieras hasta acá. – finalmente acabó su frase con una risilla.

El joven quedó confundido por la simple respuesta. No estaba acostumbrado a escucharla hablar sin tanta elocuencia, mucho menos verla vestida de manera simple. Tampoco lograba procesar porque ella deseaba que él estuviera ahí.

– Le ruego que me disculpe, pero no le entiendo.

– No te preocupes, es algo simple, querido Roy. – ella se le acercó tomando sus manos. – Me quedé pensando que ha causa mía has tenido problemas con los kilos.

– No, princesa, lo decía en broma. Usted no tiene la culpa de nada, por el contario. – le sonrió algo sonrojado.

– No seas modesto, querido, no trates de ser cortés. Agradezco que seas tan encantador evitando que me sienta mal. – sonrió la princesa. – Pero prefiero la honestidad.

El joven espadachín quedó abrumado, por su cercanía y por sus palabras. No encontraba manera de repetirle que el asunto no tenía importancia, en ningún momento él ha dejado de ser sincero. Su rendimiento ha seguido siendo igual, y los postres no han afectado para nada su físico, solo estaba en algo de crecimiento y sus músculos se estaban marcando debido al duro entrenamiento con todos los miembros de la mansión. Las delicias de la princesas solo le afectaban en dos cosas; el hacerle enamorar más de su creadora a la par de dejarlo más hiperactivo de lo normal.

– Princesa, no... – ella interrumpió su susurro sin notarlo.

– Y es por eso que he decidido tomar cartas en el asunto.

Al instante Roy se dio cuenta que mientras estaba meditado, la princesa le había estado hablando.

– Disculpa, pero…

– Exactamente, mi corazón. ¡Haremos ejercicios! – comenzó a reír con tono infantil.

– ¡Espera! ¿Qué? – exclamó muy sorprendido.

La rubia detuvo sus risas para mirarlo fijamente soltando un ligero suspiro.

– Como me sentía culpable, pues a causa mía has tenido diferencias con los kilos, he decidido remediarlo, querido. ¿Qué mejor forma de arreglar el daño ofreciendo una sana solución? Y la sana solución de la azúcar artificial es el ejercicio natural.

Atontado y confuso, Roy se separó de la princesa. Ella no se inmutó manteniendo su refrescante sonrisa.

– No… No debe preocuparse por nada. Yo en realidad…

– En realidad debes dejar que yo me haga cargo, querido Roy. – mencionó tomándolo de una mano. – Ya tengo varias ideas en mente. ¡Estuve toda la noche planeando!

– Yo…

– Para empezar deberías cambiar tu ropaje, corazón. – le extendió ropa doblada. – Aquí tienes para tu mayor comodidad unas más apropiadas. ¡Nos divertiremos mucho!

Ver la ilusión en el rostro de la dulce princesa era una de las grandes maravillas que Roy apreciaba admirar. No quería romperla, no quería que ese iluminado rostro fuera ensombrecido por tristeza. No quería volver a herirla por sus palabras o acciones. Si tenía que cambiarse de ropa para hacer algo de actividad física con esa hermosa mujer, si tenía que usar una de esas raras máquinas para satisfacer a su princesa o si tenía que fingir el tener problemas con algunos kilos para que ella se preocupara por él… Entonces lo haría. Haría cualquier cosa para que ella solo lo mirara a él.

Además, era una excelente oportunidad para compartir más con la chica de sus sueños a solas.

– Bien, princesa… Lo haré en seguida. – le sonrió con ternura el pelirrojo.

– ¡Excelente! ¡Aquí te esperaré!

El joven Roy hizo una leve reverencia divertido, caminando hasta uno de los baños errantes que habían cerca con las ropas deportivas en mano. No se había alejado ni ocho pasos cuando la princesa mencionó algo divertida una noticia no muy agradable para él.

– Por cierto, querido… Mario nos acompañara en esta primera y hermosa sección de ejercicios. ¡Ya quisiera iniciar para ver que tan buenos son!

Definitivamente, una no muy agradable noticia que le quitó todo lo excelente a la idea de hacer ejercicios con su princesa.

A veces su suerte era tan contradictoria.

**FIN**

* * *

><p>¡Finalmente! ¡Al fin! Finally! Finish!<p>

Qué largo ha sido subir este capítulo. No por el contenido, sino por las situaciones.

Temática sencilla, lo nuevo es la pareja. La había visto varias veces y no me desagrada del todo, pero soy Peach x Mario Forever. ¡Yah!

Ya rápido debo iniciar el siguiente, bajo el título _**Lirio **_con la pareja de Luigi y Rosalina. No sé cómo saldrá, pero a ver qué tal la experimentación. Por cierto, a pesar de que el nuevo Smash tiene nuevos personajes, ninguno protagonizara alguno de estos escritos. Todos los capítulos ya tienen a sus personajes protagónicos, que Rosalina salga en el próximo fue mera casualidad, pues no sabía que ella iba a entrar. La sencilla explicación es que me gusta la pareja que hacía con Luigi (mi segunda chica para él luego de Daisy) y como ella era un trofeo de Brawl, pensé en incluirla como personaje para esa historia no planeada con título.

Bien, ¡gracias a todos los lectores (que obviamente leen sino no serían lectores, duh)!

* * *

><p><strong>Animeseris- <strong>Jajaja, yo no me figuré así, pero ahora que lo dices… ¡Olimar el moderno Sherlok Holmes! Me has dado una buena idea, pero por ahora tendrá que hacer final con las otras ideas. Todos los días me asaltan de dos a tres historias, es casi agotar pues luego no sé cómo plantearla. Si supieras cuantos escritos tengo iniciados y son contadas las que tienen meramente un final.

Me alegra que te gustara, y see… Siempre he querido darle una lección a ese Yoshi tragón, me recuerda a mi perro que ya en tres ocasiones me ha robado mi cena… Soy muy original con eso de los ladrones baratos jejejeje.

No me agradezca, todo estaba fríamente calculado por mi yo del pasado que era mucho más responsable y estructurada. ¡Saludos!

**Zeldi-chan de hyuuga- **¡Yey! ¿Sabías que tus reviews me alegran los días? ¡Que honrada me siento… Pero vamos, no soy tan especial ni creativa para merecereste elogiado recibimiento. Ya, ya… Tu Two-Shot en proceso, ya casi lo termino, estaba haciendo unos arreglos y poniéndome al día con otras cosas. La semana que viene es mi última de clases, y espero subir el segundo capítulo la semana que viene cuando regrese a casa de padre. Somos dos, yo en mi vida he ganado algo en un sorteo. Incluso mi hermana menor le llegan cartas y becas… Y yo nada… Ni aceptarme en una obra de teatro. ¡Cuán deprimentes son mis aspiraciones! (¡Y ves!, soy hermosamente dramática para el papel y aun así no me eligen). Mujer, deja de inflarme el orgullo… O por el contrario, avergonzarme de tímida pena.

Yo tengo dos, uno que cuido y otro de casa de padre. El primero le gusta bañarse, el segundo no tanto. Jejejeje, ya imagino que clase de perro es el tuyo, si es un amor se le perdona todo. Al contrario de los dos mios; el primero se cree que todo lugar es un baño público, el segundo roba comida si te distraes un momento. No eres la única, me acabó de acordar que yo en mi infancia creí que el jabón funcionaria como la pasta de dientes. Ya te imaginas los resultados de mi teoría jejeje. Tu madre es muy sabia, ya nunca más tendrás problemas de intestino, ¡y gratis! XD

Muy cierto, cuanta verdad. Y de igual forma a mí, pues uno desea ser agradecido y demostrar nuestro aprecio por y para los lectores. Pero la vida es muy caprichosa a veces y el poco tiempo que se tiene es devorado por otras situaciones fuera de nuestras manos. ¡Muy frustrante!

Ya lo leíste… Solo falta el segundo capítulo XD

Ya es oficial, ambas adorabas las respuestas/reviews testamentares de la otra. Ese ego, princesita…

¡Ni se te ocurra! ¡Esa pareja jamás! ¡Sobre el cadáver de… de… de uno de mis conejos!

Me alegra tu buena experiencia, la verdad hay que felicitar a los buenos lectores que no discriminan y apoyan nuestras creaciones. Aunque también hay que hacer de oídos sordos a aquellos no tan amables y hostiles. Pero bueno, ¡así es el mundo! Muy variado con toda clase de ser humano.

Naa, yo dejé la respuesta más larga XD

Lalalalala *escucha pájaros cantar* ¿Alguien ha dicho algo?

No hay de que, nos vemos de igual forma, princesita. Espero que este One-Shot sea de tu agrado.

**Mr. NBA****- **¡Hermanazo! También tus reviews me alegran los días. Ya te he explicado, un One-Shot has ganado por dar tu explicación del porqué pongo a Peach en todas partes *tose al notar la protagonista de este capítulo*.

See, ves, no te parecer a las hojas le gustaron bañarse… ¡Cuanta lógica!  
>Es la verdad, todos son mascotas de Master.<p>

…

…

…

…

…

…

... Idiota.

¡Saludos! Ya mismo tu historia será publicada…

*A Joan le gusta esto*

**Lucarioks- **Oh, gracias… Me agrada saber que le guste mis raros y simples escritos. ¡Saludos, y deseo seguir viéndole por aquí!

**Ariette5- **Ya, callar… Tú espera todo lo que yo desee, enana. Pues te vas y me dejas *Llora al recordarlo*

¿En serio? Eso es extraño, tú eres extraña y yo más por criarte. ¡Callar mujer, que Peach no es nada necesaria! Vale, trato… Pero espera en la fila de los fics que debo. En cuanto pueda inicio tu reto.

Dahh…. Baka japonesa… ¡No veremos cuando despiertes, enana!

* * *

><p><em>¡Hasta la próxima a todos! Que pasen buena semana.<em>


	12. Lirio

¡Al fin aparecí!

Mese rudos, muchos cambios y más responsabilidades. Menos Internet y tiempo. ¿Son buenas escusas de tardanza mensual?

Me he enterado de los nuevos cambios del nuevo SSB, estoy emocionada en espera del juego de 3DS y estoy feliz que falte poco para eso. Noté que la población femenina ha aumentado tanto, pero aclaro, nuevamente, que este tema con esta pareja ya estaba apartado desde antes de subir el primer capítulo.

¿Cuantos siguen fieles a esta infiel escritora?

**Letra****:** L

**Género****:** One-Shot

**Palabras****:** 1,828 palabras (según Word)

**Personajes****:** Luigi, Rosalina, Mario, Peach y Robin (¡colado!)

**Modo**_**:**_Normal

**Derechos**: La franquicia de Super Smash Bors. no me pertenece para nada ni soñando, pertenece exclusivamente a Nintendo y sus orientales creadores. Mi único consuelo es saber que está en sabias manos japonesas y no en las estadounidenses que seguramente la arruinarían poniendo zombi, nuevamente zombi, sangre, guerra y más zombi.

**Acto #12 - **Lirio (Luigi x Rosalina)

La primera vez que la vio fue cuando su hermano Mario tuvo que salir al espacio para rescatar a la princesa Peach. En esa aventura, por alguna circunstancia que no quería recordar, él fue apresado en una mansión embrujada en el cual, más tarde, su querido hermano lo rescató, enviándolo a la gran nave en forma de planeta con una casa. Y ahí, rodeada de muchas estrellas y destellos, Luigi conoció a Rosalina, la madre de las estrellas. No habló mucho con ella, realmente estuvo más tiempo ayudado a su hermano por el Universo, pero varias veces la escuchó cuando ella contaba historias a los habitantes de ese extraño mundo, en la biblioteca. Luego de esa gran aventura regresó a su hogar junto con Peach y Mario, pero jamás se pudo sacar de la cabeza la hermosura de esa mujer de las estrellas. Aquella mujer que por tratar de salvar a los mundos, las galaxias y el universo; se sacrificó junto a sus estrellas para crear un nuevo mundo. El mundo al que el héroe verdoso le gustaba admirar desde la ventana de su casa; como una estrella lejana, como ella lo era.

La segunda vez que pudo volver aventurarse en el espacio, escuchó que ella quizás seguía con vida. Su hermano le contó que a veces Rosalina se aparecía como su guía espacial. Y aunque eso no era lo que él consideraría una buena noticia, el saber que de alguna u otra forma ella se podía comunicar lo hacía sentir muy aliviado.

La tercera vez que supo algo de ella, fue en el tercer evento multiverso de lucha, mejor conocido como los combates de Super Smash Bros. donde él concursaba por segunda vez. Rosalina estaba ahí, magistral, con la misma belleza y elegancia que recordaba. Ella no era una luchadora como él, la mujer de las estrellas no fue obligada a combatir como el resto de las personas, ella simplemente era un apoyo, una ayudante, o algo así que el macabro creador de esos juegos le había asignado para ser parte de ese circo. Al saberla realmente viva, en carne y hueso, odió un poquito menos ese alocado evento donde tenía que pelear para sobrevivir, donde como una broma del destino sentías solamente dolor, pero nunca morías. Tampoco era que él quisiera morir, estaba bastante agradecido por eso.

– Hola. – quería decirle en más de una ocasión.

Los nervios se apoderaban de él cada vez que intentaba acercársele. Ella aún mantenía su costumbre de leer en la biblioteca, porque en el lugar donde se quedaban había de igual forma una biblioteca para poder informarse de las costumbre de los otros luchadores. Recientemente había descubierto que el tiempo se detenía en el lugar de donde venían cada vez que eran invocados para ese evento de lucha, eso se lo escuchó decir a ella una vez que amistosamente conversaba con Peach y él se encontraba cerca viendo a Mario practicar con uno de los concursantes.

Luigi no comprendía porque se ponía ansioso por verla, o porque su corazón se agitaba cuando la escuchaba hablar. Para él esos sentimientos le eran desconocidos, a veces se parecían a los que tenía cuando sentía miedo o pánico, pero a la vez eran tan diferentes; porque se sentía muy feliz el tenerlos. En el pasado no había pensado tanto en ella como lo hacía en esos momentos. Llegó a la conclusión de que la mujer de las estrella le gustaba, tanto o más como le gustaba la pizza que hacía su hermano; la cual adoraba.

Cuando consideró que estaba enamorado de Rosalina fue cuando por algún motivo su hermano y otros hombres conversaban del amor junto a los síntomas que este traía consigo. Con esa charla pudo entender varias cosas, y al finalizar la misma, decidió ser franco con su hermano y pedir su consejo. Cuando quedaron a solas Luigi le contó todo, sus inquietudes y sus sentimientos. Su hermano mayor solo asintió, y con una rostro apacible sin sorpresa alguna, mostrándole una sincera sonrisa, le dijo;

– Solo habla con ella. Y dile todo esto que me has dicho.

Definitivamente ese no era el consejo que Luigi esperaba escuchar.

Estando afuera, en algo parecido a un jardín, el bigotudo castaño dio vueltas con pasos nerviosos. Murmuraba mirando el suelo con rostro sonrojado. Como una manía tocaba su nuca y miraba de vez en cuando al cielo. Susurraba acerca de qué haría, y cómo lo haría. Frustrado soltaba pequeños gritos de irritación, no sabía sí hacerle o no hacerle caso a su sabio hermano mayor. Realmente se sentía aún más perdido.

Sin darse cuenta tropezó, tropezó en una fila de plantas y flores. En una fila de plantas y hermosos lirios blancos.

Aturdido, se levantó velozmente. Su gorra se había caído dentro de la danzante mescla de blanco y verde. Al recogerla, una hermosa flor se desprendió y cayó en medio de su gorro, al parecer la caída había cortado el tallo del precioso lirio.

Una sonrisa se escapó de los labios del fontanero verde. Se sintió un poco más seguro, decidido; pues quería entregarle esa flor a la mujer de las estrellas. Y esa sería su motivación.

Caminó con velocidad, casi corriendo, en busca de la madre de las estrellas.

Pero no la encontró.

Ese era el último día que estarían en ese universo frenado en el tiempo, y él ni siquiera lo sabía. Todos fueron tele trasportados a sus mundos, a sus hogares y universos. Fue su último día para hablarle de sus sentimientos a la hermosa doncella, un último día que no aprovechó.

La cuarta vez que la volvió a ver fue, nuevamente, en otro combate de ese extraño lugar en donde fueron invocados. Esta vez Rosalina sí era una luchadora, una espléndida, elegante y maravillosa luchadora. Al volverla a ver su corazón otra vez latió, y todo el dolor que sintió por no poder al menos despedirse se fue en un parpadeo.

Se llenó de valor, esta vez de real valor, y trazó su decisión a hablar con la mujer que nunca salió de su mente. Tomó otro hermoso lirio del jardín, pues se había convertido en su flor favorita, y se encaminó para hablar con la hermosa mujer de sus sueños. Pero cuando estuvo a punto de encontrarla, ella apareció frente a él conversando animadamente con un rubio desconocido. Luigo vio la gran sonrisa que estaba en sus labios, y el asombro por la belleza de la mujer en la mirada del jovencito rubio. Luego descubrió que ese era un nuevo combatiente de nombre Robin de algún universo desconocido, pero realmente no quería saber nada más de él.

Triste, frustrado y apenado por sus seguramente patéticas esperanzas, las primeras semanas en ese mundo para el menor de los Mario fueron solitarias y miserables. Muchos notaron su cambio de actitud, y el más preocupado era Mario, aunque él sabía la razón, exceptuado la desilusión de su hermana al verla con otro apuesto joven, pues esto no se lo había contado.

En el jardín, dando vueltas para aclarar su mente, Luigi se encontraba hablándose a sí mismo por lo bajo. Un pequeño sonido lo distrajo; pisadas. Y su corazón bombardeó fuertemente al ver que la dueña de dichos pasos era la mujer que quería.

Ella de igual forma se había enterado de su estado de ánimo, y realmente le entristecía el saberlo triste. Lentamente se acercó a él, al nervioso hombre que parecía que en cualquier momento se iría a desmayar.

– Luigi. – lo llamó por su nombre.

El fontanero de verde tembló y su rostro de bañó de un intenso carmesí. La mujer de las estrellas dejó escapar una delicada risa, sin malicia alguna, inocente. Luigi consideró que se podía enamorar de esa risa.

– Luigi. – ella lo volvió a llamar, y él volvió a temblar. Más no le respondió.

Ella al notarlo, lo miró un poco sorprendida. Regalándole una sonrisa, se sentó muy cerca de esas plantas que a Luigo tanto le gustaba sin saberlo.

– Siéntate junto a mí.

El castaño hombre miró a todas partes, y con el sonrojo en sus mejillas, caminó hasta sentarse al lado de la hermosa mujer de la cual estaba enamorado.

Ella le regaló otra sonrisa, y dejando ver entre sus manos un libro, ella inició a leerle una de las historias que le gustaba contarle a sus destellos allá en su mundo. Luigi la escuchaba y la miraba atentamente, cómodo y con mucha alegría en su pecho. Ese fue el principio de muchas reuniones en el jardín.

Luigi se había decidido, con más precisión que las anteriores veces. Robin no había sido ningún interés amoroso para Rosalina, ni ella lo era para el rubio chico. Ese día el fontanero la estaba esperando en el lugar de siempre, con las manos sudadas y la ansiedad pintada en su cara. Cuando la hermosa rubia de ojos celestes apareció, Luigi Mario se olvidó del universo y se embelesó con la mujer frente a él.

Ella le sonrió con dulzura, y se acercó con otro de sus libros en las manos. La flor que Luigi tenía entre sus palmas a su espalda, fue un poco apretada debido a nerviosismo que se apoderó de él.

– Ro.. Rosalina. – la llamó en un tono bajo el hombre bigotudo.

– Dime, Luigi. – le miró cálidamente sentándose a su lado.

El hombre italiano se paró tembloroso, exhalo e inhalo. Sonrojado se aclaró su garganta, proponiéndose seguir el consejo que su hermano le había dado aquella vez.

Y así lo hizo.

Al terminar de abrirse con la mujer a quien quería, Luigi le extendió de entre sus manos el lirio blanco que aguardaba tras de él. Con un sonrojo aun mayor le confesó que era para ella. Su corazón casi saltaba del pecho cuando ella le sonrió anchamente y con un cariño especial le aceptó su flor, olfateándola y llevándosela a su pecho.

– Luigi. – dijo ella. – Eres muy dulce.

El castaño la miraba expectante, su corazón aun martillaba en su pecho, y una alegre sonrisa floreció entre sus labios. La mujer de las estrellas se levantó, y mirando entre todas las flores a su lado, tomó la más hermosa que igualara a la que tenía entre sus manos. Caminando nuevamente al lado de Luigi puso el lirio blanco en los guantes de sus palmas y le obsequió un beso en su mejilla.

– Yo también te quiero, Luigi.

La felicidad que Luigi sintió fue indescriptible, repitiendo la misma acción de la mujer a su lado, olfateó la flor llevándola luego a su pecho.

Riendo gozosos, ambos se mesclaron en un abrazo. Sentándose nuevamente en aquel lugar, Rosalina recostada en el pecho de su nuevo amor, teniendo Luigi entre sus brazos a la mujer de sus sueños, siguieron haciendo lo mismo que solían hacer; ella leía mientras él la escuchaba.

Y a su lado; cruzadas entre ellas, entrelazadas como sus nuevos dueños, los dos lirios se encontraban juntos siendo participes, admirando y simbolizando, un nuevo y duradero amor.

¡Termine! Subí, y finalmente continúe.

Realmente no pensé que iba a meter esta temática, mucho menos que decidiera poner algo de la nueva entrega de Smash. ¿Quién rayos es Robin? Oh, eso mismo me pregunto yo.

¿Qué les pareció está muy rara pareja? Aclaro que yo soy 100% Luigi x Daisy fangirl. Pero sí me preguntaran qué prefiero; el Mario x Rosalina o el Luigi x Rosalina un trillón de veces diría el LuiLina (vaya, que nombrecito). Y see, ya mi hermana me señaló que antes de Smash, Luigi y Rosalina también compartieron en Mario Kart… ¡Pero hagamos que eso no vale! Fueron cuatro veces y punto… Quizás eso sea el "_después_".

Como que estoy mejorando en la redacción. ¡Bien por mí!

¡Agradecimiento!

**Ariette5 – **No me digas inútil…. Inútil. See, yo me resuelvo con mi ortografía, enana. ¡Chizz! Lo haces para molestar, ¡sabes mi problema con ese idioma maligno! Ya, ya… Deja de trolearme.

** – **Jajajaja, see Peach en todas partes… ¡Oh, Dios! ¡Hasta aquí! Admito que es un ship traumante. Son las mascotas de Master, punto. PDR: La leeré, lo prometo. Aunque tarde mil años en comentar. Incluso, me interese por el de fútbol y lo inicie a leer. ¡Saludos!

**Animeseris – **Me acabo de dar cuenta que tu Nick es una mezcla de anime y series… ¡Interesante! Jajajaja, claro sobre todo tortur… digo, entretenernos. XD Que malas pasadas tenemos nosotros los escritores. ¿Qué tal estas? ¡Saludos y gracias por la paciencia!

**Zeldi-chan de hyuuga –** Ahora a responder el testamento… Con otro testamento. XD

Jejejeje, eso puedes decir ahora. Empiezo a creer que amas cada vez que aparezco. ¿A caso soy de tus escritores favoritas?

See, aunque ante mi palabra de honor no imaginaba que esa historia tomara ese ritmo cuando la escribía. Pero fue acertada, cierto. Ya, ya subí la segunda parte. ¡Gracias, gracias por aquel hermoso fic! Paciencia debes tener tú conmigo. Y yo aún estoy esperando saber cómo salí en mis pruebas nacionales.

¿Así que te encariñaste de este primeramente nada tan imperativo Roy? ¡Vaya!, te fraternizaste con los personajes, entonces. See, tu Ike, sobre todo tu Ike. Jajaja, esa era mi idea. Además que sería el primer One-Shot de Smash no correspondido que he creado, el tercero que he escrito.

Así que tu perro es un destructor… Vaya, canica. Mi perro es igual, Bob el destructor le dicen. ¡Eso es tan cierto! A veces me gustaría clamar; "¡Cronos ven a mí!" Y mírenme, ya en mi último año de preparatoria.

¡Gracias a Dios!

Gracias, gracias. Yo deseo lo mismo para ti. Y realmente es una pena eso que te a pasado, a mi igual me pasó y luego no quise saber de historias por un tiempo.

Naa, tranquila. Amo escuchar problemas del prójimo, así tengo de que hablar con otros… Jejejeje, en serio me gusta escuchar de lo demás para ver cómo puedo dar mi mano.

Vaya que me fui. Pero ya regresé. ¡Hija prodiga soy!

¡Saludos!

**Stephy-Pichu – **Naa, tranquila, yo tardé desde la prehistoria. Jajajaja, pobre entonces ustedes dos y sus dietas. See, Peach está loca. ¡Se deja secuestrar por una tortuga gigante! No te preocupes, agradezco que lo aclararas. ¡Escuelas malas! Jajajaja, deseo que la pases bien. ¡Cuídate, y gracias por esperar!

¿La siguiente historia? ¡M de Manos! ¿La pareja? *Mira irritada hacia la esquina recordando algo para su disgusto* *Susurra lentamente* Ike… y Zelda.

En fin, en fin. ¡Gracias por leer, y ser pacientes! Y ser indudablemente fieles. Realmente les tengo mucha estima a todos mis lectores. Y a los que leen y solamente se dejan sentir en la lista de vistos (equis de).

¡Saludos a todos, y hasta la próxima!


End file.
